


Wake Up, Get Up, Get out, Look at Your phone!

by Fyon_Pyong



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is too much, Akira is soooo Extra, Comedy, Crossdressing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, He's crazy for Yusuke, Horror, Lots of Chats, M/M, Pining, RPG game references, Romance, Ryuji and The others are the best (or worse) wingman, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyon_Pyong/pseuds/Fyon_Pyong
Summary: All the members of Phantom Thieves had enough with the silly mating dance ritual performed by Akira towards their eccentric artist friend, Yusuke. As a good wingman and best bro, Ryuji and the others decided to help their poor leader how to court the man of his dream to become his wif-Boyfriend.Let’s start by brainstorming through group chat.





	1. There Is One Time Ryuji Made The MYBAW (Make Yusuke Be Akira’s Wife) Plan.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ryuji is trying to be the best bro and wingman for his bro, Akira.  
> 2\. Akira being creepy as fuck at sometime when it comes to Yusuke.  
> 3\. Good news, Ryuji is official a coffee addict just from one night.  
> 4\. It's tiring to be the love consultan.  
> 5\. P.S Akira knows everything. :)

_[ **@Ryuji** has created a group chat]_

  
_**@Ryuji** has added **@Ann** to the conversation_

_**@Ryuji** has added **@Futaba** to the conversation_

_**@Ryuji** has added **@Makoto** to the conversation_

_**@Ryuji** has added **@Haru** to the conversation_

**@Ryuji:** Wakey-WAKEY!!!

 **@Ryuji** : URGENT!

 **@Ryuji:** **@Futaba** I know you’re still up this hour, respond already you lazy four eyes.

 **@Ryuji:** Respoooond!!!!

 **@Ann:** Gosh, Ryuji this is a fucking 3 am, what the hell do u want?!

 **@Makoto:** Ryuji, what are you going on about?

 **@Futaba:** Mornin, asshole.

 **@Haru:** Futaba, are you still up till now? *gasp* it’s not really healthy you know.

 **@Futaba:** Gonna clear the new game I just installed yesterday :3

 **@Ann** : Anyway, what’s the deal, Ryuji? Don’t tell me this is your new way of joking with us.

 **@Ryuji:** Chilllll

 **@Ryuji:** as I said before, frggin URgenT.

 **@Ann:** What is it?

 **@Ryuji** : This is about our dear lover boy.

 **@Makoto:** You mean Akira?

 **@Haru:** Don’t tell me that there is still no progress with those 2 :(

 **@Ryuji:** yuP

 **@Ryuji:** seriously, WE gonna help our leader how to court our resident space case artist.

 **@Ann:** Well, I kinda understand ur feelin, seeing those idiots gives me the urge to slam those two faces and say: Now Kiss!

 **@Futaba:** LOL

 **@Makoto:** But I have to agree with Ryuji here, we need to do something with those two guys. I can’t stand how silly this is going.

 **@Ryuji:** Well, it’s time for our MYABW Plan!

  
_[ **@Ryuji** has changed the name of the chat group into **MYABW Group Chat** ]_

 **@Futaba:** A what now? :/

 **@Futaba:** spells like Miyabi **(1).**

 **@Ryuji:** Make-Yusuke- Be -Akira’s -Wife Plan! That’s what MYABW is!

 **@Ryuji:** educate yourself, young lady.

 **@Ann:** And how are we supposed to do that, genius?

 **@Ryuji:** I…do not know….

 **@Futaba:** God, ur useless Ryushitty!

 **@Makoto** : …

 **@Haru:** ….

 **@Ann** : oh, boy… *facepalm*

 **@Haru:** Come to think of it, two days ago Akira mentioned that he wants to give something good for Yusuke but he still needs to figure it out what suitable for him.

 **@Ryuji:** that’s it! *thumbs up*

 **@Ann:** Oh, good job, Haru. Maybe Ryuji and I can tell Akira what kind of stuff that he should buy for Yusuke tomorrow.

 **@Ann:** In a subtle way ofc.

 **@Futaba:** So he can get some inspiration what kind gift he should buy for Inari.

 **@Makoto:** Splendid, let us know tomorrow how it goes.

  
\--

  
Akira was looking at his phone throughout the lesson and even though the teacher noticed this and resulted with so many markers was thrown at him, he managed to avoid them smoothly which cause an uproar from the other students who saw the act.

Ann and Ryuji were nodding their heads at each other before sauntering towards their leader.

“Yo, Bro what’s up?” Ryuji greeted him like the usual.

“You haven’t from your phone since the first lesson begins, what’s up?” asked Ann in a feign curious tone, of course, both of her and Ryuji what the hell is their leader doing, seeing how his glasses reflect the white screen filled with so many suggestions of online shop sites.

_Ah, he really is trying to buy something for Yusuke._

“Ah, I’ve been thinking to buy something for Yusuke, lately he seems down the last time we met, something about his new project and how he still hadn't any inspiration yet.”

“Hmm, since it’s about Yusuke, how about a new paint or brush?” suggest Ann.

Then, there it is, those gleaming eyes filled with smug and dreamy in it, the typical Akira they know when they were inside Memento and that smile was kinda of…off? Ann and Ryuji didn’t know what they got themselves into.

“That was actually a good idea…”Akira muttered and smiled, a smile that shows so much of ambition and determination when he was fighting the shadows in the Mementos.

  
Ann and Ryuji shivered in a sense of déjà vu, they almost forgot how lustful their leader sometimes if it’s concerning the weird art kid.

Suddenly a loud creaking sound manages to startle them from their recent position, seeing the sun shining so brightly and reflect off Akira’s large glasses, the brunette begins to pack his things and proceed to go to the city.

“Thanks, I think I knew what to buy for Yusuke. I see you guys later.” he waved at them with a victorius smile and they replied by awkwardly waved back in a stiff way.

  
\--

  
**@Ryuji:** Shit I forgot how much of pervert our leader sometimes is!

 **@Futaba:** WAT HAPPEN?!

 **@Futaba:** DETAILS

 **@Makoto:** Something wrong?

 **@Haru:** You’re guys hurt?

 **@Futaba:** ???

 **@Ann:** ?

 **@Ryuji:** ???!

 **@Makoto: ?** Okay moving on, what the actual happen? I think you guys are gonna just suggesting something for Akira and you pretend not to know anything about this.

 **@Ann:** At first it started like that…

 **@Ryuji:** But he HAD to show those scary and obsessive look before he goes to Shibuya!

 **@Futaba:** Oh Morgana’s here and he says “You must mean the PERVERT smiling thingy”?

 **@Ryuji:** ^THAT

 **@Ann:** So does that mean Morgana you saw THAT every time you with Akira?

 **@Haru:** Oh my.

 **@Futaba:** “He gets to say something about: gonna have him and had to have him. When he was in a deep sleep, I think that means he was having a good dream.”

 **@Ryuji:** dude that’s creepy!

 **@Ann:** :o !!!

 **@Makoto:** Now I feel sorry for Yusuke…

 **@Futaba:** Nah, that Inari was too dense and oblivious to all the signs Akira threw at him, trust me when I in the café and Akira had this stare that he wants to pounce at Inari and just you know…

 **@Ryuji:** OKAY! All These talk gives me the heebie jeebies!

 **@Haru:** But at least Akira now had an idea what kind of present he wants to get for Yusuke?

 **@Ann:** Hoo boi, you haven’t listened the rest. X_x

 **@Makoto:** ? What happened next?

 **@Ryuji:** Feeling that our leader is up to something that spells bad and traumatizing, we followed him.

 **@Futaba:** OH NOo, tell me you guys don’t…

 **@Ryuji:** He went to a freakin lingerie shop!

 **@Makoto:** WHAT?!

 **@Makoto:** Guys, I thought you guys are gonna suggest him a new full set of paint or something related to that!

 **@Ryuji:** We DID!

 **@Ryuji:** AND IT WAS NOT SOMETHING WE EXPECT HOW THE HELL WE’RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT HE’S GOT ANOTHER IDEA?

 **@Ryuji:** And of all the colors, he chose the black and red [one](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b9/c5/bb/b9c5bb5de9a7f3d8154d16601f0fb543.jpg).

 **@Ann:** Poor Ryuji he saw it.

 **@Futaba:** OOOoooHHHH

 **@Futaba:** Just imagine what will happen if he managed to give that to Yusuke let alone asked him to wear one KKKKK.

 **@Haru:** I bet Yusuke looks good on it, his slim figure makes the female models brought to shame.

 **@Futaba:** I know right, just that one day, I asked Akira if he could choose, what kind of costume he want Yusuke cosplay as and he said Ahri KKKK, cause he’s foxy, get it?

 **@Makoto:** This is not a laughing matter, how this is appropriate when those two are not dating yet in the first place?!

 **@Futaba:** right.

 **@Haru:** Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

 **@Ryuji:** So how the hell we fix this?

 **@Makoto:** Calm down. One of you text him already and forget about giving Yusuke that luscious piece of cloth!

 **@Ann:** On it, Ryuji will do it.

 **@Ryuji:** fuck, why me?!

 **@Ann:** You’re his wingman, come on be a man!

 **@Futaba:** PFT considering YOU’RE the only male here, Ryuji LOL

 **@Ryuji:** OOh shiyet, Akira is texting me!

 **@Ann:** What the hell are u waiting for?

 **@Makoto:** Answer it now!

  
_[ **@Ryuji** has left the conversation]_

  
\--

  
With so much of courage he could muster, Ryuji pressed the read button and began to type.

  
**@Akira:** Ryuji.

 **@Ryuji:** HeyyYYY, Bro what’s up?

 **@Akira:** Sup’ Ryuji, I need to tell you something important.

Ryuji can feel the sweat rolling on his back right now, his leader was going to confess him something that he already knew ages ago.

If this goes on till midnight, Ryuji prays for any deities that he knew that his leader will go easy on him about his undying love for the painter boy, besides he is NOT an expert when it comes to love consultation neither he is an expert about how same sex works in the universe.

He continues to wait for the typing to finish before he got a new reply.

 **@Akira:** I want Yusuke. I need to have him and I want to keep him.

He thought right but the way his friend phrase it was too explicit.Not to mention, obsessive.But he had to reply him as his best wingman.

 **@Ryuji:** dude, really? Yusuke, who ever thought?

 **@Ryuji:** I reckon because he has a pretty face?

 **@Akira:** Not only he has a pretty face, he was beautiful AT EVERY THING.

 **@Ryuji:** Huh

 **@Akira:** Yep, I think I will seduce him.

Ryuji almost cough a blood when he saw the next reply and what’s with the “Yep” thingy? What did he finally agree on? Ryuji needs to think twice about his friend’s sanity and asked to himself which one of them had the self-restraint when it comes to pursuing someone romantically.

 **@Ryuji:** so what do you have in mind?

 **@Ryuji:** with your plan in seducing err Yusuke?

 **@Akira:** Well, I still haven’t any effective idea but I think I should take it slow and no need rushing, it will be a worth it if everything was planned smoothly.

 **@Akira:** I just need to learn a lot.

 _Learn to do what exactly?!_ Ryuji thought horrified.

 **@Akira:** And wait for the good opportunity…

 **@Akira** : I can be charming and a resourceful man, so I think sooner without a doubt Yusuke will be mine.

 _Whoa there, now that’s totally creepy almost psychotic…_ Ryuji had a second thought reporting his best friend in attempt doing something illegal and towards something sexual harassment but he got to remember that his friend always weird and he had a weird way to show his feeling when it comes to love.

 **@Akira:** You have to see how he does with his fluffy little tail when he helped me to open the treasure. It waves and I almost this close to touch his bottom whenever he does that…

 **@Akira:** I wonder the things I could do to him with a fox tail attach to…

Ryuji almost pressed the number 110 for the police department. _Almost_.

 **@Ryuji:** OoOkayyy, I geT it Broo.

 **@Ryuji:** I wish a good luck for u.

 **@Akira:** Thanks, sorry to bother you but I just can’t help but want to tell my best friend about someone who I crush on.

 **@Akira:** It means a lot for me.

 _That’s sweet…and a bit gay,_ Ryuji almost feel touched with the sentiment but when the next typing was finished, he needs the urge to bleach his eyes from seeing the next reply.

 **@Akira:** And I need to bed that boy.

 **@Ryuji:** NIGHT BRO GTG.

  
\--

  
_[ **@Ryuji** has entered **MWABY’s Group Chat** ]_

_**@Ryuji** has joined the conversation_

**@Ryuji** : back

 **@Ryuji:** boi, that was awkward

 **@Futaba:** My condolences

 **@Ann:** My condolences

 **@Haru:** Welcome back (^_^*)/

 **@Makoto:** Sooo, what does our leader say?

 **@Ryuji:** **@Ryuji** has sent (ScreenShot.JPG)

 **@Futaba:** GROSS

 **@Haru:** This is…

 **@Ann:** He really has to gotten deep

 **@Makoto:** I dunno what to say about this.

 **@Ryuji:** Now, I’m stuck as his personal sexual stress punching bag

 **@Futaba:** LOL

 **@Futaba:** “Good luck with that, I had to listen to his rant about how much he loves spending time sitting while Yusuke paints him…Every. NIGHT.” That was Morgana.

 **@Futaba:** Pfft yeah, like you’re the one who talk, Mona **(2)**

 **@Ryuji:** Yikess, so much for being a wing man.

\--

  
***{Phantom Thieves Group Chat}***

 **@Joker:** Guys, we’re going to Mementos today, be prepared and meet at the Hideout in an hour.

 **@Panther:** Roger That! *Peace sign*

 **@Skull:** Ou, I’m on it!

 **@Noir:** I understand, Joker.

 **@Oracle:** Hell yeahh!

 **@Queen:** Of course, Joker. See you guys in an hour.

 **@Fox:** Yes, Joker.

  
_[ **@Joker** likes **@Fox’** s comment]_

\--

  
Yusuke felt something off since he and the others set their foot inside the Mementos, he felt something or someone was watching his movement, his first instinct it was the shadow that they were in the middle of a fight at.

But he guesses wrong and not only that, the presence of the owner who has been watching over at him was somewhat comforting yet he could feel the heat from it, yet the first priority was to defeat the shadow in front of him and get the treasure.

But from the other Phantom Thieves members, they all knew the heated stare was from their own leader who was too busy to defeat all the shadows that had a fire element with them, it will do Yusuke no got if he got attacked with shadows based on fire element.

What a leader…

They arrived at the save point room, Ryuji had the urge to asked Yusuke whether the boy got his surprise gift from the leader or not, the boys answered happily and give the brightening look, Ryuji almost feels sorry for Akira for missed this chance, wait, does that mean they are a thing now?

Seeing how happy Yusuke got a present from Akira, which is a set of lingerie, a black and red colored lingerie. Ryuji couldn't hold the stomach.

“Akira gave me a new set of paint…I think it was kind of expensive but he said it was on sale.”

What?

“He did give you a new set of paint huh.” Makoto was right to the rescue before he had the chance to spill the beans, pretty sure it will be awkward for telling Yusuke that Akira bought him something out of the blue and also it will be weird to explain Akira how the hell did he knew what Akira was trying to give to Yusuke.

“Yeah, but I knew those things cause a lot of fortune…I worried if he spends too much money from his part time jobs just to give me something…” his voice was trailed off until Ryuji decides to throw his two cents of comment.

“Something like a sugar dadd-ACK!!” Makoto stomped her heels right to Ryuji’s bone in order to shut his mouth, thank God, Yusuke didn’t ask what does it mean yet he shot a confused look at the duo.

“Something nice and makes you happy?” Makoto tried to correct, Yusuke shot them a skepticism look but he didn’t protest about the answer, merely was in deep of thought.

“Yo, guys, Joker said it’s time for the next floor after that we can go home!” Futaba was calling them and soon the trio followed the other members toward the next level, little did they know that their leader was giving a smoldering look.

The rest of the exploration filled with Joker and the other do the all-out attack, sometimes Joker asked Fox to accompany him to follow the hidden treasure and boy, how much money did they get after that.

  
\--

  
**@Ryuji:** man, I’m beat…

 **@Futaba:** ikr

 **@Ann:** I'm surprised I could open and reply your spam Ryuji at the same time, I am dead beat.

 **@Haru:** Good work today, everyone :D

 **@Ryuji:** who knew that he could be a slave driver?

 **@Makoto:** Ryuji, shush, but come to think of it, don’t you feel that somehow Akira was doing that on purpose?

 **@Ryuji:** whaddya mean?

 **@Futaba:** Well, he mostly asked you and Ryuji to cast more of your Persona, talk about coincidence.

 **@Makoto:** …

 **@Ann:** …

 **@Haru** : …

 **@Futaba:** …

 **@Ryuji:** … Shyiet.

 **@Ryuji:** don’t tell me he saw the two of us talking with the Fox boy.

 **@Ryuji:** and he just wants to whoop our ass???

 **@Makoto:** seems about right *sigh*

 **@Ann:** can’t believe our leader could be so childish…

 **@Futaba:** and possessive much.

 **@Akira:** and how he felt disappointed that his members were bad mouthing him from behind.

 **@Ryuji:** WHAT THE SHIT?!

 **@Futaba:** THE HELL?

 **@Ann:** ??!

 **@Haru:** Oh my

 **@Akira:** :)

 **@Ryuji:** ASDJDKFKFJRLA FENVJNMKECK@###/???? >

 **@Makoto** : Akira, how did you get into this group chat????

 **@Futaba:** pretty sure you won’t find us here…

 **@Akira:** Morgana ratted you guys out when I saw him acting strange, just bribe him with a high-quality tuna and he’ll talk and I saw your chat since from the back, your face almost want to stick the screen, kiddo.

 **@Ann** : Futaba what the hell?!

 **@Futaba:** rly srry, I got careless!

 **@Akira:** Now do you mind explain to me what the hell you guys doing in this group chat, not even inviting me, let alone Yusuke. Don’t tell me this is your new method of bullying him.

 **@Futaba:** yeah right, actually it’s the opposite, lover boy.

 **@Akira:** ?

 **@Makoto:** Look, Akira. We all know about your infatuation with Yusuke and we’re trying to help you to get together with him.

 **@Ann:** We’re sorry for not letting you know that we already knew.

 **@Akira:** Hoo, if that’s the case then you guys just save me from the trouble, I was planning to ask your guys’ help.

 **@Haru:** Oh why don’t you just say so, we’ll be happy to help you.

 **@Ann:** Yeah besides it’s kinda annoying seeing you guys doing this silly mating dance ritual and I just wanna slam your head and asked Yusuke out already.

 **@Makoto:** Glad that you decided to ask our help.

 **@Akira:** So tell me what’s the deal with MYBAW Group, spells like Miyabi…

 **@Ann:** oh it was Ryuji’s idea, it’s called Make Yusuke Be Akira’s Wife.

 **@Akira:** Oh

 **@Akira:** not bad.

 **@Akira:** I absolutely love the “wife” part :)

 **@Makoto:** so any ideas for your plan of making Yusuke become your boyfriend?

 **@Akira:** For now I will be doing a slow approach, no need to rush everything it leads to carelessness and it only will scare my dear fox away.

 **@Ann:** Please refrain speaking like the poor boy was a little wild animal.

 **@Akira:** I can’t help it, he’s so cute. When I treat him eating at this good Taiyaki Shop, he eats like a hungry baby chipmunks and I just couldn't resist touching those smooth cheeks. GOOOD~

 **@Futaba:** ENOUGH

 **@Futaba:** I already get it if Ryuji is a pervert but I don’t need one inside in this chat. Ever.

 **@Ann:** Actually at first it was Ryuji who pegged Yusuke as a pervert.

 **@Akira:** Oh no, he’s not. He’s just this naïve, imbecile boy, a sweetheart and innocent little thing.

 **@Ryuji:** MAN

 **@Ryuji:** HOLD YOUR HORSES

 **@Makoto:** You really fall that deep huh.

  
\--

  
“Why not asking him to do something with you, something that you two could do together?” asked Ryuji when he was sitting on the counter watching his friend grinding the new fresh coffee beans in the grinder.

“Such as?” Akira didn’t look up from his work but still reply.

“Dude, he likes art. Worship it like a deity I think you should draw or I dunno, making some craft? I saw that one day you’re busying yourself making a lock pick with a hairpin and breastpin.” Akira humming lightly and crossing his hands for a while, he shrugged.

“Still an idea. Spending my quality time with Yusuke in the studio has taught me that I had to do something more and a bit wild, something that he had never experience before…”

 _Sitting in the chair with nothing to do while being started by a neurotic artist boy you call that as a quality time?_ Ryuji stared exasperatedly at the bespectacled boy.

No need to waste his breath arguing or even questioning Akira’s definition of spending a quality time, especially when in the end will give him a whiplash from Akira non-ending compliment about his Fox boy, Ryuji had to try it and the rest was a history.

In the end, he had a new habit which is something he didn’t proud of it, which is consuming more caffeine while listening to Akira’s rant about he couldn’t compare any beautiful people with his Yusuke.

He never likes coffee in the first place.

“So, what about the Lingerie?”

Akira stopped polishing the wet mug and stared incredulously at the blonde kid.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb, man. Me and Ann saw you entered this shop that sells women’s underwear and I saw you bought one!” Akira pushes up his glasses before answering the question.

“Ah that, I went to that shop because I was doing a favor with someone whom I know from the clinic.” Ryuji remembers the medicine that Akira provided for them to explore Mementos, Akira had mentioned that he had an acquaintance working there but he wasn’t sure if Akira had mentioned the name of the place.

“Ah, you were dared, huh.” somewhat both relieve and disappoint that he was wrong, Ryuji stared at his friend still holding the same secretive smile and the charcoal pair eyes that gleaming with mischief, Ryuji could never guess what’s inside his best bro’s mind, like he had many chambers filled many kinds of set of minds and plans inside that brain.

“Well, there’s no chance of non-possibility that in the future I will buy one for Yusuke.”

He just hopes Yusuke be able to prepare what’s coming at him when they were officially dating.

 

\--

  
“Akira, you shouldn’t have…” Yusuke’s eyes were glowing in delight when he saw Akira brought him a new stock of Gesso for his canvas, he was excited yes but doesn’t that means that Akira had to spend half of the money they’ve got from the previous heist and use it just to buy him art supplies. Again.

“It’s nothing much since I noticed that you almost run out of gesso, so I think you won’t have to go any trouble buying one now.” Akira gave him his brilliant smile, Yusuke smiled at the answer.

“Thank you but I was planning on saving some money to buy one too, so you don’t have to worry something that was my own concern, since well, I’m the one who asked you to be my model for the next project.” Yusuke said while setting the large package contained white gesso to the next of blank canvases.

“Really, so I’m your next project then?” Akira chuckled in disbelief.

On the outside, he might be looked very calm and collected but inside he really wants to do the victory dance while screaming so loudly on top of his lung, wanna scream and tell the world how lucky he was!

“Well, I think the only person who will have the honor is you and besides it fits with the theme…with your feature in my canvas, I want to make sure that I will get anything by painting you”

“Oh? And what’s your theme this time?”

“A Secretive and Alluring Gentleman.”

OH MY, YUSUKE.

Oh God that sounds too sexy for him to handle, the things that the pretty boy in front of him could do.

That mouth could run anything that misleading Akira and that naïve expression he pulled every time he exposed those ambiguous sentences without any filter, the brunette would just have to bear it until he could go home and resolve everything he had experienced today in the cold shower.

At the time he now learns that he could get an extra muscle near his crotch every time he faces this situation, especially the subject of the conversation seems clueless with his oral ability to turn _everything_ on.

“That sounds bold, Yusuke.” But Yusuke was too oblivious to understand or he notices the predicament of what’s have been happening to the bespectacled boy.

“Oh, my teacher and peers said the same thing but I insist that it will end up with something spectacular and it will leave everyone breathless…fufufu I just couldn’t wait to start…” Yusuke smiled in full of determination then he turned towards the brunette with a look of hope and desperation.

Oho, how he’d love to see that expression in bed-err right, focus.

“That’s why it has to be you, Akira!” there he said it.

Well, what kind of gentleman he is if he refuses the damsel in need.

Akira only smiled and nodded.

“Sure, anything for you.”

“Splendid! We can start now, come, sit there and show me everything, no need to hold everything.” Akira was seated in the chair and gave him the best look to his crush, his beloved eccentric and naïve artist.

\--

 **@Akira:** Guys, Yusuke just asked me to be his model for his next project.

 **@Akira:** He was so cute when I tease him :)

 **@Ryuji:** good for u bro

 **@Akira** : He couldn’t stop puffing those cheeks when I feigned asleep or dropped my pencil, on accident ofc.

 **@Ann:** I got the feelin that u enjoy this

 **@Futaba:** since when he doesn’t? WWWWW

 **@Haru:** Just don’t do anything that makes him angry, alright? :0

 **@Akira:** Don’t worry, I treat him a ramen after that.

 **@Makoto:** Good, behave like a true gentleman. *Nodded*

 **@Ann:** unlike someone who’s thought being a thug was cool.

 **@Akira:** ^ this

 **@Futaba:** And thinks that he figure out everything by making this stupid group chat with a stupid group name WWWWWWWW

 **@Ann:** ^ this

 **@Akira:** ^ this

 **@Ryuji:** HEY

 **@Ryuji:** at least I’ve been thoughtful enough to know that you had a thing with the neurotic art boy of yours.

 **@Ann** : But u didn’t come up any good ideas to help your bro, broh!

 **@Futaba:** yeah, bruh

 **@Akira:** Appreciate the sentiment bro, thanks *Fist bump*

 **@Akira:** Next time, just TALK to me if you guys had any better ideas, I still need to come up with something on how to seduce my eccentric beauty.

 **@Futaba:** JUST CHILL TF YOUR INNER GAY, DUDE

 **@Haru:** We still have many time and chance to make Yusuke fall for you. Don’t worry (*^^*)

 **@Futaba:** AnnnNNnnnnNNnd the award for the best mother goes to Haru Okumura congrats!

 **@Makoto:** *Sigh* but I agree with Haru, there’s a plenty time for you to come up a better idea for you to gain Yusuke’s both attention and affection.

 **@Akira:** Right.

 **@Akira:** Btw, I got a text from someone I know from Kosei High.

 **@Akira:** They said how do you guys feel going to their school festival next Saturday?

 **@Ann** : oOH, I think I saw that in the flyers, they also invited our school to come and visit, you can see it on the notice board.

 **@Ryuji:** Oh, it that time of the month, huh?

 **@Ann:** the fukk is that supposed to mean?!

 **@Ryuji:** Whut?!

 **@Haru:** Ryuji that’s inappropriate!

 **@Futaba:** Ur dead Ryushit!

 **@Makoto:** Don’t make me slap you, Ryuji, you know what that word mean is?

 **@Ryuji:** What de hell did I do?

 **@Akira:** R.I.P. Ryuji LOL

 **@Akira:** Guys, putting aside, you guys in?

 **@Akira:** come to think of it yusuke seems busy and this week we only met twice. Must have been busy helping his class.

 **@Ann:** of course I’m in. Ryuji could die for all I care.

 **@Futaba:** Ditto me, Ryushit could kiss his ass goodbye.

 **@Haru:** me too, it could be fun.

 **@Makoto:** Yeah me too, I wonder what kind of event that the Kosei School had in stock, which means we need to be prepared with ours too in a few months. Also, I will meet you tomorrow after class, Ryuji.

 **@Ryuji:** WHY? I still don’t get it why u gurls been targeting me.

 **@Futaba:** bish, before u comment something unintelligible like that FREAKIN GOOGLE IT, SHRIMP!

 

\---Till The Next Drabble---

 

  
**Miyabi(1):** Well, I’m not a fan or an active person when it comes to JAV but Miyabi Ozawa is one of the female actresses for AVs that was famous in that time when I was in high school and boys from my old school were too loudmouth speaking about her, so I couldn’t help but remember again her name when I made the chat group since it spelled same.

  
M **organa(2)** : In this part, it refers where every time Akira wants to do something or other activity to increase his status after he returns to Leblanc, Morgana always nagging him by saying “You must be tired, you should rest…” well he can’t complain if Akira keeps mentioning his crush too. LOL.


	2. There is One Time Akira Wants to Commit a Massacre arc. (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Akira has NO CHILLS  
> 2\. Yusuke ma boy what are you doing?  
> 3\. Kosei students are full of groupies, ya better watch out  
> 4.Akira the thirsty thug boy  
> 5\. Where the effin that Inari go?  
> 6\. a part where Akira wants the world burned in hell (literally, he will do it yo)

  * _[ **@Ryuji** has entered **MWABY** ’s **Group Chat** ]_



_**@Ryuji** has joined the conversation _

 

 **@Ryuji:** Sup’bros!

 **@Futaba:** are we still using this stupid name, can’t u figure something better than naming our group chat with the name of AV actress?

 **@Ryuji:** nope, admin gets the rule, sister.

 **@Ryuji** : so suck it up!

 **@Futaba:** bish!

 **@Ann:** must u guys argue every time we chat here?

 **@Akira:** well, it’s very entertaining at least.

 **@Haru:** That it’s not nice Akira.

 **@Makoto:** Both of you knock it off, we had another thing far more important than bickering about rather than arguing about names.

 **@Ryuji:** right sorry. Anyway, seems like Yusuke’s school held a school festival next week.

 **@Ann:** I never went to Kosei’s festival before, but I heard it was superb! Oh yea, some of my model friends sent me the photos when they were asked to fill in the event.

 **@Ann** : **@Ann** has sent (Pic_01. JPG) **@Ann** has sent (Pic_02.JPG)

 **@Futaba:** oooh cool!

 **@Ryuji:** woohooo look at those babes, introduce them to mee please, Lady Ann!

 **@Futaba:** what are you, Morgana now?

 **@Ann:** yeah right, in ur dream!

 **@Ann:** some of them already had a boyfriend and probably not taken an interest in you though.

 **@Futaba:** LOL

 **@Ryuji:** OW, come on! D:

 **@Ann:** ah, the most famous event was the drama performed by cross genders, so they had to play the role with a different gender, I think it was a genius and yet hilarious concept.

 **@Ann** : here, I think I have one.

 **@Ann: @Ann** has sent (Pic_04 .JPG)

 **@Ryuji** : Woooh, another babe!!!

 **@Makoto:** I’m impressed, maybe this year the student council had to discuss this kind of event.

 **@Ryuji:** EeeeeeEEEeeH? Seriously.

 **@Akira** : their costume is not bad and well-tailored, it must be well-made by professional.

 **@Ann:** that’s the part that you had to comment? *Sweatdropped*

 **@Haru** : Oooh, they looked cute, are you sure they are boys?

 **@Futaba:** Pfft traps…

 **@Ryuji:** what?! All of them are BOYS!?

 **@Ann:** *Sigh* did u not hear what I just said?

 **@Futaba:** ops, careful there Ryuji, at this rate you’ll be joining the lover boy over there, the open-closet club!

 **@Akira:** That’s it! No more action figures for you, young lady.

 **@Futaba:** ARGH, U CAN’T DO DAT!!!

 **@Akira:** Uh yeah, I CAN, since I’m the ONE who held the MONEY, kiddo. Discuss with me about money arranging when you older.

 **@Futaba:** SCREAMS

 **@Ryuji:** LOL

 **@Ryuji:** DAMN

 **@Ryuji:** just be grateful he didn’t burn those weird comics you bought from Pixiv.

 **@Futaba:** can it, Ryushit!

 **@Makoto:** Ehem! If you guys didn’t get the flyers, I’ll send the file, apparently, they also post their event via their school’s site too.

 **@Makoto:** **@Makoto** has sent (Picture_012. JPG)

_**{Welcome to Kosei High School Festival}** _

_**We welcome you to join our school’s event for the next three days! You can enjoy the food stands.** _

_**Visit our students’ classroom activity** _

_**Don’t forget to pay a visit to our classroom café And much more!** _

_**1st Special Event on Saturday: Choir song performed by the Kosei Choir Club, conducted by Suzumiya Jiro. Held at the Church Kanda, Starting at 10:00-13:00** _

_**2nd Special Event on Sunday: Art Gallery held by Kosei Art Club. The view will be held in the second year classroom, second floor. Open at 09:00-11:00 and 12:00-13:00** _

_**3rd Main Event on Monday: -Drama Romeo and Juliet performed by the Kosei Drama Club and Second Grade, Script Writer and Director by Hifumi Togo.Held at the auditorium hall, starting at 12:00- 14:00** _

_**\- Bride Catching Marathon Doorprize -Bonfire. Held at the School field, starting from 18:00-21:00.** _

**_See you at the festival, everyone!_ **

**@Ryuji:** Now I can’t wait!

 **@Ann:** it could be fun :D

 **@Haru:** which day we should come and visit?

 **@Ryuji:** knowing Akira, I bet he will choose the second event.

 **@Futaba:** yep totally!

 **@Akira:** although you might be right I also curious about the other event.

 _Especially the name of the scriptwriter…_ Akira squint his eyes when he saw the familiar name, it was the name of the girl who loves to play Shogi and had some issue with his mother, to see that she was the one who is responsible as the scriptwriter and the director was a quite shock for him.

 **@Makoto:** to be honest me too and I wonder what is Bride Catching Marathon Doorprize is about? It was put on the last event same as the drama performance.

 **@Futaba:** yeah, I wonder about that too? Is this a new event?

 **@Ann:** Probably, I’m just as clueless as you guys, maybe it was something big.

 **@Haru:** Why don’t we just come and visit all those three events? I think it will be fun to experience everything and there’s a door prize for the last event (^^)

 **@Akira:** Then it settles then, we’ll come and visit for three days.

 **@Akira:** And I want that door prize.

 **@Ryuji:** a lil bit ambitious but I’m also hyped for next week!

 **@Futaba:** me too!

 

* * *

 

It was such at an inconvenient time, Akira was doing some errand near Yongen-Jaya area, it was a rainy day and he couldn’t help but pray it was the fog or the rain doing that he saw two familiar figures were walking with one umbrella.

It was Hifumi Togo and his boy, Yusuke! What are does two were doing together in this awful weather? Akira couldn’t help but think of any logical explanation on what are the two students who rarely talk to each other, he even doubts that the two of them knew each other, so why…

“Hey, Akira what are you doing, we’re going to be late for the delivery!” Morgana yowled at him, breaking his stupor when he saw the two Kosei students were walking in the middle of pouring rain with a single large red umbrella.

Red like what Akira was feeling right now, fire and it’s burning so hot that he felt nothing from the chilly weather at that afternoon.

“Akira? What did you see?” Morgana asked him when he saw the trickster was walking in a slumping way.

“Nothing…probably my eyes deceiving me.” He replied and began to fasten his steps, he needs to finish this annoying errand and probably go get Futaba to hack the city’s camera, heck, he even asked her to hack Yusuke’s email inbox if the surveillance cameras are not enough to satisfy his curiosity.

 

* * *

 

_[ **@Akira** has entered **MWABY** ’s **Group Chat** ] _

_**@Akira** has joined the conversation._

**@Akira:** Guys, family meeting.

 **@Akira:** NOW.

 **@Ryuji:** Geezus, dude, who pissed your coffee today???

 **@Ann:** Something wrong Akira?

 **@Haru:** Is everything okay?

 **@Makoto** : what’s the rush? Is it had anything to do with the Metaverse?

 **@Akira:** **@Futaba** did you get anything?

 **@Futaba:** err yea, I got a footage from 15:30 pm at Yongen-Jaya. **@Futaba** has sent (VID_29_10_2017_1530_YJ.mp4) enjoy.

**—15 minutes later—**

**@Ryuji:** errr, so I guess Yusuke has a date with some chicks?

 **@Makoto:** Ryuji!!!

 **@Makoto:** Can you not?

 **@Haru:** That was insensitive!

 **@Ann:** *sigh* as always you lack of tact…

 **@Futaba:** So that’s why you want to hold a meeting.

 **@Ann:** though I gotta say he got some type.

 **@Akira:** Don’t you start.

 **@Ann:** Oops

 **@Makoto:** Well, I think they don’t have anything special if this is the only footage you could find Futaba, who knows they probably be just doing some errands.

 **@Ryuji:** or Yusuke being such gentleman he is, trying to woo this fine lady by escorting her back from school!

 **@Ann:** oh come on! Yusuke wasn’t the type of guy that just hitting on random girls!

 **@Haru:** I agree with Ann, we shouldn’t judge just by watching a single video.

 **@Futaba:** err, guys?

 **@ Futaba:** I also hacked Yusuke’s inbox email…

 **@Akira:** show it to us, Futaba.

 **@Futaba:** are you sure? You might not wanna see it.

 **@Akira:** Futaba…a new set of neo featherman from Akihabara.

 **@Futaba:** urgh, fine fine fine, I’ll send it to you.

 **@Futaba:** **@Futaba** has sent (DATA_Yusuke_ WinRAR.exe)

 

\- **Hifumi:** Thank you for today, Kitagawa-San. -  
\- **Yusuke:** It’S not a trouble for me, just let me know if you need something, I’ll do my best to satisfy your expectation. -  
\- **Hifumi:** My, I’m flattered-  
\- **Yusuke:** Perhaps we should do this more often then.-  
\- **Hifumi** : Oh, I would love to! -  
\- **Yusuke:** It’s late, it’s not proper for a young lady to reply a message this late of night.-  
\- **Hifumi:** *Chuckles* well, what can I say, if a gentleman like you come and asked me to chat, who am I to turn down the invitation.-  
- **Yusuke:** Very well, then I wish you a good night, Togo-san.-  
\- **Hifumi:** Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow at school.-

 

 **@Ann:** …

 **@Haru** : …

 **@Makoto:** ….

 **@Ryuji:** ….

 **@Futaba:** err… guys?

 **@Futaba:** why isn’t anyone replying?

 **@Futaba:** Akira?

 **@Akira** : …

 **@Ryuji:** …

 **@Ryuji:** welp, who could have thought that the guy had it in him?

 **@Ann:** RYUJI

 **@Akira:** you just had to say that thing.

 **@Haru:** Ryuji! Apologize!  >:(

 **@Futaba:** God, read the situation wouldja!

 **@Makoto:** Akira, I’m SURE this was just a misunderstanding.

 **@Ryuji:** a BIG one though.

 **@Ann:** seriously, Ryuji?

 **@Makoto:** You’re not making this easy, Ryuji.

 **@Ryuji:** but that’s the fact! You effin saw the footage and how those two were spout some old romance shits on their phone!

 **@Makoto:** come on, guys, we all know that Yusuke might be a bit strange…

 **@Akira:** He’s innocent, cute, imbecile, oblivious and the most beautiful boy I’d ever met!

 **@Futaba** : WE GOT IT OKAY

 **@Futaba:** so what do we do?

 **@Makoto:** Shouldn’t we just ask Yusuke to confirm it?

 **@Ann:** That’ll make us suspicious to him.

 **@Haru:** True.

 **@Ryuji:** come on guys we’re just gonna make him cough out everything when we met him.

 **@Ryuji:** how about we all go to Metaverse today?

 **@Akira:** he probably couldn’t come since he will be busy for his school festival.

 **@Ryuji:** ah, right.

 **@Ann:** by the way, did he tell you what kind of activity his class will make?

 **@Akira:** he said they will make a small Planetarium.

 **@Ryuji:** I thought he will make a small art museum thingy?

 **@Ann:** It was scary that my thoughts were the same as Ryuji.

 **@Futaba:** LOL

 **@Futaba:** Scared that his idiocy will rubbing on you?

 **@Ann:** *Nod*

 **@Ryuji:** OY

 **@Akira:** he said that he wants to but he was asked by other students to help them in the other area.

 **@Ann:** *Sigh* so we don’t have any choice but to talk to him when the festival comes.

 

* * *

 

At that time it wasn’t rainy, Akira saw them again and this time the two students from Kosei were walking together and share the same train.

And this time he wasn’t alone, Ryuji and the other members of Phantom Thieves also came to support their brokenhearted leader, the team was stealthy follow the duo students throughout Tokyo.

“Hmm, it should be in this area…” Hifumi muttered while pointing the direction, Yusuke nodded in understanding and proceed to walk beside her. Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto saw the view from the telephone pole.

“Skull to HQ do you copy, over.” Ryuji asked while opening his cellphone and doing a soldier reporting the battlefield gesture.

“We were right behind you, dumbass!” said Futaba irritably looking at the idiot in front of her.

“Come on, live a life a little wouldya?” Ann smacked his head to focus and nudges her head towards the couple that has walked far away from them.

“Will you stop messing around? We’re going to lose them!” the gangs were fastening their pace and follow the duo, sometimes Yusuke and Hifumi will stop and look up the sign before discussing the next route and while they were doing that, Ryuji and the other members of Phantom Thieves were hiding behind every tall object they could find in the street.

After following them approximately for thirty minutes, they finally realized that what kind of place that the two students of Kosei are heading for.

“Le Camellia…isn’t that the famous boutique shop for wedding dress?!” Ann was surprised that those two went to such a place, moreover, they even know the place exists and where to find it.

“A boutique? Is it really that famous? What’s that got anything to do with those two come here?” Ryuji scratches his hair looking disinterest while the girls were looking nervous and dropped lots of bullets of sweat.

From the corner of their eyes, the girls could see (or feel?) the heat of jealousy from the brunette who entirely shut himself without talking or commenting Ryuji’s stupid remarks during their staking out.

“A-Akira? What should we do now?” Makoto was the first who tried to break that murderous stare toward the shop’s where they could see cute wedding dresses were set up.

“Let’s go inside.” The others were panicked at the rash decision.

“We can’t just barge in, moron! What if those two sees us?! Didn’t we’re supposed to be hiding in plain sight?” Ryuji tries to reasoning with the bespectacled boy.

“He’s right, we need to come up with some plan…” Makoto managed to calm down the tense atmosphere.

“I’m feeling tired with these stupid antics…”Futaba sighed tiredly, Morgana suddenly popped out from Akira’s bag and announced his idea.

“I think it’s my turn to shine!” he said in a prideful tone.

“Huh? what are you-Oh, yeah we can ask Mona to spy on Yusuke and that chick, after they’re done with whatever they’re doing, you have to return and report back to us, am I right?” Ryuji asked at the black cat which is now was licking his paw.

“Impressive Ryuji, you do have a brain and it still functioning.” Morgana praised genuinely which not is taken happily by Ryuji.

“What the fuck, you want me to shave all your fur?!” Futaba slapped Ryuji’s back and huffed irritably.

“Ryuji, watch the language!” warned Ann.

“Come on just let the lil’guy here do his thing and we wait.” They let Morgana open the door by pushing the glass door gently, who gave a soft jingle which is good since the clerks seemed not to notice Mona’s presence.

The cat swiftly hides in the groom’s suit section where he saw Yusuke sitting waiting for the woman who made a pact with Akira.

When he heard a sound of a soft voice came from the changing room, Yusuke stand up and asked the woman who already dresses with the school’s uniform, they keep smiling and Yusuke was looking at the girl softly.

Uh-oh, this can’t be good for Akira, if he saw that smile… Morgana thought.

“Shall we head back?” she asked the taller boy.

Hmm…judging from the way they talk, the woman must have already finished trying the dress.

 _I’m too late._ Morgana was afraid what would everyone thought about him that he managed to miss the opportunity to spy on their leader’s love interest.

“Are you sure, everything is already in order?” asked Yusuke to make sure the woman in front of him.

She nodded and smile at him before bring the white dress to the counter, after talking for a few seconds and it seems the woman that was handling the counter knew Hifumi well, the girl introduce Yusuke and they exchange pleasantries.

“Okay, we need to go back before we missed the train.” Hifumi said while smiling at the boy who offered his service to bring the bag of a white dress.

“Of course.” That was his cue, Morgana run faster before they managed to close the glass door, Yusuke felt something soft brushed past him.

“…?”

“Something wrong, Yusuke?” asked Hifumi when she saw Yusuke wasn’t following her. Yusuke shook his head and walk beside the girl.

Mona was hiding behind the pots of flowers that were placed in front of the shop, he walks to the dark alley where his team were waiting.

“So how did it go?” asked Ryuji, Ann and Makoto were showing a caution and anticipation stare at Morgana, they were waiting for his report and hoping that whatever Morgana brought in store will enough to quench their leader’s thirst of jealousy.

“Well, I didn’t see it clearly but it seems I skipped the important part during my intruding, but I saw those two were buying a wedding dress and I bet that Hifumi girl was the one who wants to wear it.” Makoto looked down, thinking hard.

“Why would they need a wedding dress for—wait, in fact, why do they planning in the first place? Doesn’t seem like a date for me.”

Akira who was leaning on the wall suddenly stand up straight when he heard a logical answer from Makoto.

“Really?!” he asked, Ryuji and the others could see a spark of hope and desperation in those eyes.

Makoto nodded at him to confirm his question.

“What were those two doing it simply doing a chores or doing an errand, as a student council president, I knew those kinds of experiences, buying stuff from one shop to other places again and knowing they were on the verge of the last touch of School Festival, I’d say that they don’t have any romantic attachment.” She explained to the others.

“Whoa, I’m surprised you could make such deduction only by a few clues.” Futaba said in astonishment.

“Yeah, me too, with the footage and the inbox mail, if it were me I would jump into a conclusion really fast.” Said Ann agreeing with Futaba.

“So there you have it, bro!” Ryuji slumped his arm around Akira’s shoulder making the taller one hunched his back uncomfortably and grinning stupidly.

“So, you don’t have to worry if Yusuke set his eyes on someone.” Haru cheered at him.

“Yeah, that’s a relief.” Akira said not feeling it.

“Now, while we’re at it, how about we go eat something tasty but cheap!” Ryuji suggests.

“We can’t, we also need to catch up with the train.” Ann reply which makes everyone realize that they had to return home soon.

“Oh, shit. My mother is going to apeshit on me!” that was enough for the gang went to the train station and went back home filled with mixed emotion for today’s event.

 

* * *

 

 **@Ryuji:** hey bro?

 **@Akira:** what is it?

 **@Ryuji:** what does it feel like when you’re in love?

 **@Akira:** what’s this about? You’re giving me the creeps… *Shudder*

 **@Ryuji:** no seriously, man, when I saw you today, I almost shitting on my pants.

 **@Akira:** …

 **@Akira:** Am I that scary?

 **@Ryuji:** you freakin are! Dude, it looks like you want to squeeze the life of that poor girl with your bare hands or you want to snatch Yusuke away from her, while you want to plummet her into a pancake.

 **@Akira:** well, that’s how I felt, Ryuji. When I saw someone was after my love interest. I need to show my territory :)

 **@Akira:** It feels like he was the right one and I’ll be damned if I let him go, much less never confessing my love to him.

 **@Ryuji** : dUde

 **@Ryuji:** Your definition of love was scary and weird, can’t understand a single thing.

 **@Akira:** I do my best to keep my reputation precedent though :)

 **@Akira:** so tell me who’s the unlucky girl or boy you crush on?

 **@Ryuji:** OKAY, I GOTTA GO, NIGHT!

 

* * *

 

Akira smiled at the last reply from Ryuji, he shook his head and saw Morgana perched to the bed, the cat seemed to want to say something to him but repressed it.

“Something’s wrong?” he asked the feline.

“It’s about today…” the cat said while looking downcast to the bed.

“What about it?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong since I know Lady Hifumi for a while because you have some connection to her so, I don’t tell you fully of what I saw when I spying on them in that boutique shop.” Akira was contemplating whether he wants to hear what Morgana has to say or should he close the case.

He decided to ease Morgana’s problem by allowing him to continue.

“The truth is I never see Yusuke smile so gently towards any people, mind you, he’s weird kid with a weird taste but he’s a nice boy and when Lady Hifumi talks to him, it seems Yusuke was fully giving his attention towards her.”

Well, honestly he didn’t take that very calmly when Morgana said it but he couldn’t just shoot the messenger since it was not Morgana’s fault to begin with and Akira needs to come up a strategy that would make him still play on this love chasing game.

“That’s okay, Morgana. Thanks for telling me.” Although he could speculate that it was based on Morgana’s point of view but now he got curious if he could make Yusuke show that angelic expression just as Morgana mentioned before.

“So I assume you still going to pursue this uncertain road of love? I don’t know if I should admire your dedication or worry if you hurt yourself…” Morgana swished his tail looking at Akira with an unreadable expression.

“Oh trust me, I was just getting warmed up.” Akira smiled then stood up before walking towards the working table and it was the distinctive smile that Morgana saw when Akira found a new light every time the lead was clear for the Phantom Thieves before they start to do the heist.

Although a bit weird but he does enjoy watching this human trying to court the other male who was definitely a tough case to crack, the way Akira actively initiated all the romance situation through the artist kid was slightly amusing and it’s not a hindrance towards the Phantom Thieves’ progress.

Akira had this weird tendency or should he called a weird privilege as the ONLY one who could buy Yusuke a dinner when the two met, Morgana didn’t mind if he had to crash the party since Akira will also give him a large portion of high-quality sushi in order to shut his mouth which means that Akira might have another pocket money from various kind of part-time jobs.

Morgana stared lazily from the top of the bed—which someday will be Akira and Yusuke’s nest love when the brunette successfully be Yusuke’s boyfriend which somehow he wouldn’t have a doubt sooner—watching the boy doing for God knows what.

Since he knows how fast and persistent the trickster is when he is on the tail, in this case, Yusuke’s tail.

“You’re not gonna stop no matter what I’d just said, huh?” the boy tilted his head and stared back at Morgana only from the shoulder view.

“That’s the thing, Morgana, I’m just getting started.” He smiled again before turning his head and resume with his task, for which Morgana could only watch before his eyes start to drowsy and fell asleep, ignoring the ambiguous sound from the working table.

 

* * *

 

 **@Ryuji:** Alright, I’m hyped for tomorrow!

 **@Makoto:** Tomorrow is the first day of the festival of Kosei, I’m eager to see what they had in store.

 **@Ann:** oooh, I’m excited already! *Throws Confetti*

 **@Ann:** Can’t wait for tomorrow.

 **@Ryuji:** OH`HELL YEAH!

 **@Haru:** Where should we meet? :)

 **@Akira:** How about at the station. The usual place?

 **@Makoto:** Great idea. We’ll meet there at nine.

 **@Makoto:** Be sure don’t be late guys.

 **@Akira:** *Thumbs up*

 **@Futaba:** *Thumbs up*

 **@Haru:** *Thumbs up*

 **@Ann:** *Thumbs up*

 **@Ryuji:** *Thumbs up*

 **@Futaba:** Well, probably Ryuji will be.

 **@Ryuji:** Not this time, baby!

 **@Ryuji:** I already set my phone blaring like crazy for tomorrow.

 **@Ann:** I’ll hold on to that word.

 **@Makoto:** Just…don’t be late, since we had a quest to do too.

 **@Akira:** Right.

 **@Makoto** : Oh yeah, absolutely.

 **@Ryuji:** ???

 **@Ryuji:** what are you guys talkin about?

 **@Futaba:** *Groan* ah, I can’t believe this, Ryuji!

 **@Futaba:** We’re talkin about how we should confront Yusuke at the school festival!

 **@Ryuji:** Oh. ohhh…HELL YEA!

 **@Ryuji:** we need to ask Yusuke what the hell was that about.

 **@Haru:** Just make sure we don’t make it too obvious.

 **@Futaba:** Pssh, it’ll be fine as long Ryuji could shut his mouth for two second and Akira needs to calm his bladder, I think we’ll probably be fine.

 **@Akira:** :)

 **@Ryuji:** dude, that’s creepy, that emoticon though.

 **@Makoto:** *Sigh* make sure don’t do anything drastic, especially Ryuji and Akira.

 **@Akira:** not making any promises.

 **@Ryuji:** nuh-uh.

 **@Makoto:** Guys!

 

* * *

 

“Hey, over here!” Akira heard someone was calling for him, Ann and the others are already waiting near the platform like the usual place they hang out, all of them are all agree to wear their school uniform and seeing that he missed Futaba and Ryuji, he turned his head toward Ann, who sighed exasperatedly.

“That idiot must’ve been late.” she said.

Then they heard Akira’s phone was ringing, it was a text message from Futaba, saying that she will monitoring from her room instead joining them she still feeling insecure going to public although she would kill just to come to the festival, Akira and Makoto promised they will bring them some souvenirs and food from the festival.

 **[I decided to watch over you guys from here. Still, I think school is not my cup of tea.]** As her cue, the CCTV on the train station moved towards them.

“Wow, Futaba that’s awesome but be sure to be discreet about it, don’t want any officer found out that you hacked their security camera system.” Makoto said towards the camera while waving at it the camera nodded as if it understood what Makoto said.

 **[Oh and by the way, Ryuji’s here.]** Said Futaba from the phone and true to her word, they could hear a faint but non-mistakenly it was common to be heard at anywhere and at any time.

“HEY, WAIT UP, GUYS!” all the gangs were sighed at the familiar voice came from the blond teen who was running wildly like mad, the boy looked flustered when he arrived in front of them.

“*Pant* *Pant*…dammit, I run all the fuckin way from home…” Ryuji was holding both of his stiff knees and bend slightly to regain his breath.

“I thought you already set your phone alarm?” Ann stood with her hands on her hips staring at the tired teen.

“I did, but somehow the shitty phone won’t work.” He showed them his phone and Makoto took it, she examined the phone before pressing a few applications and look at the setting.

“Ryuji, you’re supposed to set it before seven.”

“I did, I already set the time before went to bed last night.” Ryuji was about to explode when he saw the mocking look from Makoto.

“Sigh…you set it in a wrong time and day.” She held back the phone and it was written the same day but different date and to add the spice, everyone could see Ryuji set the wrong time it was spelled 06:00 PM instead of 06:00 AM.

“Geez, Ryuji how could you missed it.” Ann asked bewilderment at her friend stupidity at telling time.

“You don’t know the difference between AM and PM, right?” Ann guessed.

 **[Betcha’ you don’t know what is AM and PM? Lol]** Futaba was madly cackling right now, Akira could feel it when she sends the message, it didn’t take a genius to guess what’s inside the mind of that girl right now.

“Well, let’s go.” He said tucking back his phone and walk towards the exit gate with the others in tow.

 

* * *

 

Kosei High, one of the famous elite schools that held the Christianity beliefs and Yusuke once recalled that their school also had a pet of a peacock inside their Gymnasium, hearing the mentioned exotic animal Morgana had the itch wants to meet one.

They could see the front gate was decorated with flower arrangement and the large sign that has a written “WELCOME TO KOSEI HIGH”.

It was kind of grandiose and it was no a joke that Shujin High need to step up their game for their own school festival, which makes Makoto’s paperwork increase about the concept and new ideas from every section.

“Woah, no wonder many people want to come here. Look at that they even had that ad balloon air thingy!” Ryuji pointed at the giant red balloon air holding what it seems to be like a welcome greeting advertisement.

“It’s only the entrance gate and it’s already this spectacular.” Ann said in awe when she saw the front hall was filled with many kinds of stands, a mascot suddenly appears and gave them some pamphlets about Kosei High Culture Festival.

“Are you guys interested in the choir performance? Oh wait—we’re too late.” Makoto looked at her watch and the choir must have been already started.

“Well, we can go next time.” Haru said cheerfully which she replied with a small smile.

“Aw right, let’s go to the food stand, where should we go first? The classic Yakisoba or Frankfurter stand?” Ryuji looked around the food stands and decided to fuck it and go to try every delicacy that Kosei High provide.

“That moron…well, I guess we should buy some foods for us too, I’m kinda hungry from the train you know?” said Ann before she joined Ryuji at the Yakisoba stand.

“I want to get some Takoyaki, wanna come?” Makoto pointed at the small Takoyaki stand, Haru and Akira nodded then begins to walk towards the stand, and before he even realize he bumped into someone who is tall for a young girl.

She has a long dark blue hair that reaches her slim waist, Akira felt the urge to touch the soft silky hair but he decided to bury it.

Akira saw the familiar figure yet to his disappointment it was not the same person that has been stirring his mind into chaos for the couple pass of weeks.

“I’m sorry…” said the woman in a hurry, she had a deep voice almost husky and it has a nice tone to hear. It felt exotic and to think there’s a girl who had that kind of voice, then he felt his shoulder been tapped by a finger.

“Are you okay?” asked Haru, she was the only one who witnessed the small accident, Akira nodded at her to reassure her worries.

“She must be very busy for not appropriately apologize to you.” Makoto tilted her head at the retreating figure that was walking with grace, not to mention the way her blue hair was swinging gently.

 

 

 

“But I got to say what a fine lady and she’s so tall, almost like a model.” The president of the student council said admiring the height of the woman, she even passed Akira and probably in the same height as Yusuke.

“I wonder if she is part of the drama club or something?” Haru asked in wonder.

 **[Hey guys, aren’t ya gonna buy something?]** Futaba messaging him.

“Ah, that’s right, Futaba you want some of the Takoyaki? We’ll buy you one then.” The three of them decided to buy Takoyaki and keep one to go for Futaba to eat later, then just when Akira was about to finish his last Takoyaki, it fell to the ground thanks to the duo couple who were just returned from the Yakisoba stand.

And the said two were bickering like cat and dog.

“What the hell, Ann who the fuck puts mayo in their Yakisoba?!”Ryuji was beyond pissed while holding a Styrofoam lunch box filled with Yakisoba and large of goop of Mayonnaise on it.

“Well, I don’t see why you need to put a lot of tabasco in my Yakisoba! Now I can’t eat this thing.” she held her own Yakisoba lunch and it was dyed with red sea.

“Same here!” Ryuji said in frustration.

“Why don’t you guys just switch the food?” Akira didn’t see what the big deal is, the two of them suddenly had an epiphany after hearing the suggestion.

“That’s right we could just swap them.” Ryuji took Ann’s lunch box and shove his to her empty hands, the woman pouted in annoyance at the rude gesture.

“Geez, you almost get my clothes dirty from the sauce…thanks.” she grumbled and then decided to taste her mayo Yakisoba, Makoto shook her head at those two.

“Sometimes I got the feeling you two are made for each other.” Ryuji almost choked on his chopsticks and Ann were in beet red, not from embarrassment but from the eeriness about the view of Ryuji and her dating.

“Okay, first of all, ewww and second what the hell are you thinking Makoto?” Ann was looking at Ryuji from the corner of her eyes, it seems he also had the same page with her.

“Dude, seriously nothing will go right if we’re dating, that would cause a national catastrophe.” This makes Ann turned her head to a full degree towards the blond boy.

“Excuse you, like you could do any better, I don’t see any girls making their way at you.”

 **[Come on guys, shut your trap, gosh I feel like I was watching an old couple bickering…]** Futaba commented from Akira’s phone, which he gladly showed it to the two of his friend to see it.

“NO WE’RE NOT!” the two were shouting in unison with horrifying expression, making some of the visitor rubbernecking at the Phantom Thieves member.

“Come one, let’s go to the classroom already, we already embarrass ourselves here!” Makoto pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly and walked inside the school where the students from each grade held an event or activity for the visitor, some of the class transformed their class into a small café or ghost house.

“Most of them making a museum or small exhibition…” Ann can see the various name of exhibition fall in line on the first floor, they decided to skipped the first floor and proceed to the second floor.

“Hey, let’s go to the maid café over there!” Ryuji pointed at the particular class that says MAID CAFÉ.

Akira will never know Ryuji’s over-obsession towards maids, every time he saw poster or advertisement about maid the blond kid had the urge to empty his wallet just because he wants the service.

Well, it’s not like he had problems with maid though, in fact, he has some thoughts that involved the artist boy and maid costume.

“I dunno, sometimes it was two times more expensive than any regular café…” said Ann unsure.

“And why do we have to go there anyway?” she looked at the boy whom gave her a sheepish smile.

**[In Akihabara, it’ll cost your one month salary of part-time…]**

“Guys, don’t you forgetting something?” Makoto was giving them the stern look.

“Huh? About what?” Ryuji asked cluelessly.

“We’re in the second floor but I don’t see we’re bumping with Yusuke, shouldn’t he be busy or at least doing something for his class?” Makoto explained to them.

“You’re right, maybe we could ask some of the second year?” Haru patted one of the students whom she thought as the second year.

“Yes?” it was a girl with glasses who in the middle talking with her friend.

“Excuse me, but do you know which class is Yusuke Kitagawa is?” she asked politely.

“Oh, Kitagawa-kun? I think it was he was in class 2-B?”

“But you wouldn’t find him there, he’s been busy since before the festival was held, I think because Togo-san from the neighbor class always talking to him and drag him every time she has the chance.” At the mentioning Hifumi’s last name, Akira suddenly felt red. No, he shouldn’t feel hostile towards one of his confidants.

It was thanks to her he was able to think a better strategy and how to negotiate with the shadow every the hold up time.

“Yeah, those two apparently are close since the festival preparation begins.”

“Oh, do you have any ideas, where are they right now? We’re his friend from Shujin High.” Akira flashed them a charming smile which making the gossiping girls shut their mouth in embarrassment.

“W-well, we don’t know for sure but I heard Togo-san was in charge of directing the drama performance for the third day, that’s all we know if you want to know more maybe Makigami can help you.” After that the two girls flee in a hurry, leaving the group to discuss the next plan.

“Makigami…could it be Naoya Makigami? Isn’t that the boy who was with Yusuke at that time when we were asked to steal his abusive older brother’s treasure?” Morgana said behind Akira’s bag.

“Oh yeah, he requested our help to stole his brother’s heart.” Ann and Ryuji nodded in confirmation and begin to explain the detail before Futaba and the two girls joined their gang.

“I see…so I can assume that Naoya Makigami was Yusuke’s classmate and his only friend?”

 **[From what I heard from the camera that Inari was a bit famous for his face but he still had those weird tendencies and you will surprise that most of his fans are…boys, not girls.]** Said Futaba in interest hoping to manage ruffle Akira’s feather, which she almost succeeded. Almost.

“Well, he does have a pretty face.” Ann agrees.

The group decided to go to Yusuke’s class and asked this Makigami guy.

Akira remembers that name and the owner of the face, so it wasn’t so hard to find the said boy and asked him about Yusuke’s whereabouts, the same boy with glasses and brown hair was busily mended what it seems to be a set of costume.

Which is a bride costume.

Okay, move on.

“Are you Naoya Makigami?” asked Ryuji in a thug way tone, Ann smacked at his head for being such an ass.

“Uh, yeah…aren’t you guys who’re always hung out with Yusuke in the station?” the glasses boy asked at the gang, from the way they look the boy was looking healthier than before it was probably thanks to Yusuke been such a worrywart at the boy, the Phantom Thieves managed to stole his older brother’s heart and made him redeemed his sin.

And speaking of Yusuke…

“Yeah, we were wondering if you see Yusuke? We’ve been trying to look for him and ask him to hang out with us.” The boy shook his head a no and then tapped his chin to think again.

“I think I saw Hifumi Togo from the 2-F called his name and asked him to follow her…” Akira’s eyes widened when heard the answer, although it was not intentional but the way he glare was so intense and Naoya almost peeing his trouser when he saw the infestation of the devil himself standing and looking at him like he was about to dismantle his skin.

“Do you know where she might be?” he asked while trying to smooth the stiffness in his words.

“U-uh, she probably in the auditorium room, where the drama club usually took practice. It was near the church…” with that Akira makes a beeline towards the exit followed by his companion, Ann who was last to exit slowly turned her head and gave an apologize gesture by bowing her head at the poor guy.

 

* * *

 

They were inside the auditorium but it was pitched black and only the light from the stage was the only source for them to see clearly, there’s a girl who busily decorating the property for the drama performance.

They went to her and asked her a few question.

“Oh, you were looking for Hifumi-chan and Yusuke-kun?” a pigtail haired girl who was wearing Kosei’s jersey asking at the group.

“Yeah, is she here or is Yusuke Kitagawa is here?” Makoto asked.

“Uhm, no, both of them already left and went to the town, Hifumi-chan said something to get a new material for the drama and she asked Yusuke to tag along.”

“For what?” said Akira tonelessly which he cursed internally he made it looked like he’s being rude to the girl.

“For a measuring, duh.” The girl stared at the brunette with a weird look while raised her eyebrows.

“And she needs Yusuke to do that?” once again he tried to smooth things out, but everything that comes from his mouth was heard like he was looking for a fight with everyone in this room with a butcher knife.

 

**[Calm down, dude. Chills those balls.]**

“Well, let’s just say our Yusuke knew what’s best for the club!” now here comes another bunch of girls wearing the same jersey as the pigtail haired girl.

“Great, here comes another one…” Ryuji whispered at Ann.

“And who are you might be?” the brown long-haired girl with a glasses glared at the group.

“We’re Yusuke’s friend from Shujin High. And we want to meet Yusuke Kitagawa.” Haru explained to them as polite as possible giving from the look that the girl with glasses towards Akira was a bit unnerving.

And the said male was giving the same amount of look at the bespectacled girl.

“Oh I see, but I never heard Kitagawa-kun ever mentioned you guys as his friends?” the way she speaks like she knew Yusuke better than the rest of the Phantom Thieves group.

“U-uhm…” Haru shrinks in uneasiness being cornered like a scared little mouse.

“I doubt any of them are his real friend…” one of the girls whispering at the bespectacled girl.

“What are you trying to say, ah?!” Ryuji was already at his limit either after seeing Haru being harasses by those girls.

“Are you saying that we were lying?” Ann frowned at the girls.

“Listen, Yusuke Kitagawa has suffered a great dilemma thanks to his mentor than had plagiarised his work for so many years and we’re Kosei High are putting both our sympathy and care for him, so it will be your best interest to leave Yusuke alone.”

 **[These girls are just bunch of groupies…]** Futaba said.

“So if you understand, you should leave and never come towards Yusuke Kitagawa again, if you are really his friends.” The bespectacled girl smirks and followed with the wave of giggling and chuckles from the other gang.

Ann and Ryuji were ready to pounce one of the rude girls until they were held by Makoto and the illogical strong Haru.

“Come on let’s get out of here…”

“Lemme go, I’ll show those bitches!” Ryuji was struggling and try to claw at the girls face with all his might.

“It’s not worth it, Ryuji!” Haru said in a panic.

“Come on guys…” Akira said stopping the other from creating the havoc, which leads Ann and Ryuji stupefied on how calm their leader is basically they leader will just gonna fuck this shit mode and start to create chaos, and they knew this cause they already experienced how Akira madly chase and slash those rare shadows in order to get a rare loot.

After they went to the exit, Ryuji crossed his arms behind his head in annoyance.

“I don’t get it why did you let them off so easily?”

“Yeah, it is not like you to be so calm about it…” Ann agreed and when their leader turned his head facing them, they already knew the answer.

“Who said anything about letting them off so easily?” he smiled sweetly like saccharin almost so genuinely but Ryuji and Ann learned from Metaverse that kind of smile was a phony and Akira rarely shows it only when they were facing somewhat kind of pain in the ass type shadow or when the shadow managed to scratch Yusuke during the fight.

 

**[Hey, guys? Where’s Mona?]**

And with that from behind the door, the others could hear a scream of terror and screeching sound from the inside.

 

* * *

 

It was already noon and the first day of Kosei High’s Cultural School Festival was over, the other didn’t manage to find their friend Yusuke which leads to disappointment to everyone.

“Huuuff… we’ve been in one day but still no Yusuke in sight…” Ryuji was leaning on the stall.

“Yeah, I wonder if Togo- san was really dragging him to the town this entire day?” Makoto crossed her arms looking as tired with the others, even though they spend their time looking for Yusuke but they were also trying to get them into the fun atmosphere in Kosei.

“Let’s try again tomorrow, how about that?” Haru suggested.

“Well, maybe there’s a chance that we’ll meet Yusuke tomorrow.” Ann said and looking at Akira for an opinion.

“You guys don’t have to do that…” Morgana was walking towards them, ah, they almost forgot that they left him to handle those rude groupies in the auditorium room.

“What do you mean?” Ann asked.

“When I was in the way to find you guys, thanks a lot for leaving me there, though,” Morgana was glaring at Akira, which he replied by scratching the back of his head.

“I heard that Yusuke was a bit popular thanks to the case of Madarame…he gained a support and sympathy from the Kosei High and it seems to bring himself a bunch of fangirls…or maybe boys too, but that’s not important.”

“Hey, that part was important too!” Akira said in dejected look. Morgana ignored him.

“I heard things getting murky for Yusuke, since those fangirls and boys of his keeps following him and it becomes too much, knowing our Yusuke rarely likes the crowdedness of people…I think that’s why those groupies were so overprotecting on him…”

“Hmm, That would explain how they were so hostile towards us, they’re must have been facing such the similar event if they were so bold to kick us out… ” Makoto said in a solemn manner.

“Anyway I don’t find any useful information regarding Hifumi Togo and Yusuke’s relationship, it seems it was a fresh news for everyone, so I only be able to pick some on my way…”

“It seems like Hifumi Togo had been talking to Yusuke a few months before the cultural festival started, she has been seen talking with Yusuke and every time she talks, Yusuke seemed to be expressional…though I don’t know what kind of topic they were talking about but it seems platonic…”

“So basically she’s been trying to engage some kind of platonic relationship with Yusuke, and it seems that Yusuke was on the same wavelength with her so that’s why he was so calm and can speak with her freely, like…like a close friend?” Makoto tries to summarize the conclusion for everyone even for Ryuji to understand.

“Wait, what? So that means this Togo chick just want to be friends with Yusuke?”

“That seems to be the case…”

“But he got us, the Phantom Thieves.” Morgana said in a tone of confusion but also in willies. Makoto shook her head.

“It’s a different atmosphere if you in a different place without anyone you familiar with, Morgana.”

“I guess, since the day Madarame’s confession it was a hard blow for everyone who knew Yusuke as his prodigy and to know that he was raised and been taught with kind of man, it is no surprise he felt isolated and had no place to confide his feelings…maybe that’s why Hifumi Togo was there and talk to him to make him feel welcome, while we are here and he was there…”

In the end, everyone decided to went to the train station went back home with heavy thoughts plastered inside their heads.

 

* * *

 

How can Akira had been so blind? He had been there and seen everything, the day he decided to save the beautiful artist, he already determined that he would not let everything will come to harm to the poor boy.

The way Yusuke clutched his empty stomach and it’s growling when they ventured inside Mementos.

He explained that since his childhood, he always be the one who prepared his mentor’s daily food and necessities even though he was also pushed to do a project which it will be stolen by his said mentor if someone else who heard this kind of story would feel like Yusuke was merely a little obedient servant boy rather be a pupil who pursues for an art.

He was this close to ramming the old bastard with the barrel of his gun and slashed his gut with his knife the next time he sees the man but he knew better than to torture the man who still had a small connection to Yusuke.

And with everything that they were going through, he still couldn’t figure out how lonely Yusuke been and his friends were in the different school, just imagine if Yusuke was alone and had to face the hardship inside the school, knowing that his personality didn’t mix with the society’s standard, so with whom should he talk to?

From what Akira sees in Yusuke, that he was this unknown complex, something that Akira couldn’t predict just by guessing his habit, Yusuke tends to speak what’s inside in his mind when he didn’t understand the familiar custom and he still lacks tact when it comes to decency talking with someone without even realizing that his word is a two-edged sword, which means he could gain enemies than friends.

And yet what managed to captivated Akira is the way Yusuke view the society in an artist way, he observe every people in the city and could tell in the small detail every part of the beauty even though it was just a small crack that you could find in every road, even Akira didn’t even realize it until Yusuke pointed it out, and how he cherished every event that occurred to him and he felt grateful to be able to experience it, something that Akira had never thought about it.

And Yusuke was the only one who easily comply with his shadows compare to the others, which Akira could tell that whatever bond Yusuke shares with his ex-instructor was rather superficial.

Akira scratches his hair to end his train of thoughts and staring at the ceiling.

“So, are you gonna come tomorrow?” asked Morgana perched on top of his window sill, looking at him.

“Probably, there’s a chance that we’ll meet Yusuke there…” Akira said while yawning, he felt that his eyes start to get heavy.

“You should get some rest then, you had a big day ahead of you…”

“Oh, I wonder about that.” He said mumbling before went deep into slumber.

 

* * *

 

The second day, Akira and the others decided to split and if they found Yusuke, immediately text everyone in the group chat (“No, not the MYBAW group, Ryuji, the usual one. We’re not gonna use that fucked up name.”)

While Futaba will check through the school’s security camera and other CCTV near the school area, just in case Yusuke went outside again with Hifumi.

Akira was in the haunted house in the third year floor where mostly the seniors’ floor, he couldn’t help but hoping to find Yusuke here, so instead he went to one of the haunted house, so far he could only feel the darkness, yet he was used to dark so it was no problem for him to walk straight without meeting any creatures or jumpscares made from the seniors.

“Still no Yusuke, huh?”

“I just don’t get it, how could someone who sticks out like a sore thumb are this hard to find?” Morgana said in frustration.

“You think we should go to the auditorium room again?” Akira suggests.

“It couldn’t hurt to try, just don’t leave me with those arrogant women…their make-up cream is clotting in my claws, eww… just how many layers those women need to make her face like a porcelain doll, an ugly one.”

“TMI, Morgana, TMI…” he chuckled, they went downstairs and ahead towards the auditorium room, when they were just about to open the large twin wooden door, the same figure from the yesterday appeared and they almost bumped again at each other.

“Woah, sorry there…” he apologizes quickly at the same person he met yesterday.

“It’s alright, please enjoy the festival…” the girl with long blue haired said before strutted towards the food stands.

“Isn’t that the girl who bumped into you yesterday?” Morgana asked.

“Yep.” Akira said still looking at the girl’s direction, until Morgana screeched at him, more likely at his uniform.

“Akira, there’s a paint on your clothes!” he said, Akira then turned to see his right shoulder and see a small splatter of blue paint was on his blazer, since when he got it?

“Since when…”

“Must be from that woman from before, she probably was done painting and the paint was still wet from her clothes…” Morgana speculated, Akira suddenly had a hunch about it.

“Hey, did you get a good look at her face?” he asked his companion suddenly out of the blue.

“No, her bangs were too long so I can’t see her face entirely…why?”

 **[You don’t think…?]** Futaba who’s been listening to their conversation finally comment from Akira’s phone again.

Seems like she catch his drift when Akira asked about the mysterious girl’s face.

“I need to tell Ryuji and Ann since those two were nearby.” He was running to catch up the blue-haired girl.

 **@Akira:** Guys, there’s a girl who bumped me yesterday, I think she had a connection with Yusuke.

 **@Ann:** the girl near the food stand?

 **@Akira:** that one!

 **@Ryuji:** wait whats that got anytin to do with Yusuke???

 **@Akira:** tell u later

 **@Ann:** we’re on it!

 **@Akira:** thx

 **@Ann:** *Thumbs up*

He searches to his right and left and no result, he was hoping if Ann and Ryuji managed to intercept the mysterious girl, he was waiting for another reply or call from Ann and Ryuji, but so far he hadn’t got any.

Then he spotted Ann and Ryuji looked weary, they must be running like a headless chicken looking the peculiar girl and they lost her.

“Sorry, we’re lost her…” he guessed right.

“Don’t worry about that but now I think about it, that girl somehow had anything to do with the missing Yusuke…”

“How do you figure it out?” Ryuji asked and Akira showed them one of his fingers painted in a blue color.

“It’s a blue paint, maybe she knew something about Yusuke and probably meet him.”

“Where were you met her before?”

“She almost bumps into me on my way to the auditorium room, she said that I should enjoy the festival…” he said trying to remember what the girl just said to him.

“Hi guys, sorry we’re late, Haru and I are running here as fast as we can.” Makoto and Haru arrived just in time for him to found a new lead about Yusuke.

“How come you two are not tired?” asked Ryuji looking at the two women with a bewilderment look.

“Practice.” They answered unison.

“So tell us the new lead you just found, Leader.” Said Makoto and Akira are glad to show them his theory about the mysterious girl who appeared from nowhere.

 

\---To be Continue Part 2---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the late update, works had been piling up and I finally finished writing two chapters (that's right) and also I draw a fanarts for the two chapters, you can see the full image on my tumblr though ^^
> 
> my Tumblr link:  
> http://kunougiharuka.tumblr.com/
> 
> or just type my tumblr's name: Haruka and Her Fantasy
> 
> feel free to comment or talk to me, cause I'm a lonely potato :") LOL


	3. There is One Time Akira Wants to Commit a Massacre arc. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Akira, ya better step up your game, boi.  
> 2\. Everyone in Kosei High is thirsty on Yusuke  
> 3\. Morgana's here to save the day!  
> 4\. Akira was beyond pissed  
> 5\. Futaba is low-key Maroon 5's Fan  
> 6\. Ryuji is the best wingman bro.  
> 7\. Sweet moment for ShuKita couple.

[ **@Akira** _has entered **MWABY** ’s Group Chat]_

_**@Akira** has joined the conversation._

**@Akira:** Now guys…we're had a theory that the girl with a blue hair is Yusuke.

 **@Ryuji:** yeaaaa, still didn’t get that part…

 **@Ann:** although it was oddly weird, but I guess there’s no other explanation to why that girl suddenly just popped out in front of Akira and I mean EVERY TIME Akira was there.

 **@Akira:** and she was talking so casually at me, like she knows me.

 **@Haru:** Also about the blue paint on Akira’s uniform, only Yusuke we know who always had a splotch of paint all over his clothes.

 **@Akira:** although I want some **other** substance all over his body.

 **@Ryuji:** DUDE WTF

 **@Ryuji:** NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW AND SEE THAT

 **@Ryuji:** why did’cha had to BOLD it anyway?!

 **@Futaba:** just chill and stop thinking like a caveman already

 **@Akira:** well, we were originally from the cavemen so …

 **@Futaba:** just go back to your love cave and don’t come back ever again!

 **@Akira:** :)

 **@Makoto:** Guys guys, focus!

 **@Futaba** : awrite mum!

 **@Makoto:** Tomorrow was the last day, so I hope we can work together and find this mysterious girl who’s probably Yusuke.

 **@Ann:** any ideas where he could be might be? We already check his class, asked his friend in the art club and went to his favorite food stands.

 **@Ryuji:** you think he has a favorite when it comes to food?

 **@Ann:** Good point.

 **@Akira:** I was thinking that he would appear in the auditorium room.

 **@Ryuji:** what makes you think that????

 **@Akira:** Something about those groupies told us before bugs me, it seems that they didn’t mean that we shouldn’t come to the festival at all more likely not to come to the auditorium like they were hiding something or someone in there.

 **@Makoto:** if you mean by hiding…you think they want to keep the main attraction, which is Yusuke in the right moment?

 **@Akira:** something like that. Whatever it is there something that they don’t want us to find out before the right time, so that’s why they were so harsh and don’t believe us as his Yusuke’s friends.

 **@Makoto:** Alright, then let’s try that tomorrow.

 **@Futaba** : ya’know all this chat without O’Inari was kinda lonely, don’t you think?

 **@Makoto:** Since the purpose of this group chat exist was to help Akira here to develop his crush towards Yusuke, I’d say that it was kinda empty without Yusuke dissing Ryuji.

 **@Ryuji:** what????

 **@Haru:** I kinda felt bad too, ever since Mona said about Yusuke felt isolated in school, it feels like we also did the same.

 **@Ann:** don’t worry Haru, after this stupid love chasing between Akira and Yusuke’s over with a happy ending, we don’t have to hide it from Yusuke anymore.

 **@Ryuji:** hell yea, we even share and told him how Akira got his neurotic man wrapped into his arms.

 **@Akira:** he’s not neurotic, you brute!

 **@Futaba:** LOL

 **@Makoto:** All it matters is that we’re just had to hold on until Akira stopped beating in the bush and confessed already.

 **@Akira:** Like I said a true gentleman waits until the last flower bloom.

 **@Makoto:** *Sigh*

 

* * *

 

Akira and the other was determined to look for Yusuke today, different from the other day, the gang decided to wear their casual clothes instead of their school uniform, it was Morgana’s idea for them to blend easily with the other visitors and fewer disturbance thanks to Yusuke’s stupid groupie's interference the other day.

Akira wears his usual white collared shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and blue jeans.

He easily mingled with the visitors in the festival, making him smoothly walks inside the people without getting noticed.

“I think we all should go to the auditorium room, I had a feeling we will found Yusuke in there.” He said to the other members who all nodded in agreement and decided to split, pretending to be a normal visitor who wants to watch the drama performance.

 **@Akira:** Let me know if you guys already in the auditorium room.

 **@Makoto:** Me and Haru already in here, we nearby the second line seats.

 **@Ann:** Me and Ryuji got split up, he was near the exit door, I’m in the middle row, the first line of seats.

 **@Akira:** gotcha, I’m in the first row, the front of stage literally.

 **@Ryuji:** alright let’s do this!

They were ready in their position and wait when the curtain was slowly raised, the story of the drama was basically everyone’s common knowledge, about two lovers destined to die together (“That’s not how it works Ryuji. You don’t just randomly shot people who disagree with you.” /“Fuck that, they don’t deserve it!” /“*Sigh* clearly you don’t know the concept of forbidden love story…”)

Much to their surprise when the narrator finished the reading, the person who plays the role as Romeo was indeed a woman, it’s just that the said cast was the person whom the member of Phantom Thieves knew, it was that annoying bespectacled girl.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”Akira hissed distastefully.

“That was the girl who kicks us out…” Morgana said.

Akira watched halfway the character introduction until he gets the part where Juliet was introduced, he had the hunch that he knew the person who plays as the said maiden but he didn’t expect it turned out to be out of his expectation.

In front of the stage, the same woman with long hair with blue hair clasped her hands at the balcony and Akira and the others had to suffer hearing the annoying female play as Romeo describe her undying love and how she wants to touch the said Juliet, but when the mysterious girl starts to open her mouth to recite the line.

 _“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_  
_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._  
_Or, if thou wilt not,_  
_be but sworn my love,_  
_And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”_

And they know the girl in front of them was in fact not a real girl. 

__

Everyone was stunned when they heard the familiar sound, it’s the same voice that they always hear whenever they went to the meeting and when they were ventured to Mementoes.

The same voice that always speaks in a poetic way, call it a natural talent yet it was sincere since those words originally came to his heart, the owner of the voice that managed to sway their lovelorn leader.

The Phantom Thieves members gaped in surprise until Ryuji was the one who snapped first and shouts thoughtless comment.

“HOLY SHIT, THAT’S YUSUKE!” Ryuji pointed from his seat, which makes the viewer glance at him and gives the annoyed look for interrupting the performance.

The said girl—err, boy suddenly turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Ryuji, the blond teenager almost fainted when he saw the spitting image of the artist, Ann and the other girls were covering their mouth, not in shock but awe they never knew that Yusuke looked nice with skirts and makeup.

Akira, however, was stone-cold in his seat, his minds were split between joy and shock, he never see this side of Yusuke although he doesn’t against it (Moreover he seemed to be grateful for it) he thought Yusuke was the type that couldn’t face a large crowd and wear something that unrelated with his gender, but then again Yusuke always pursue something that unorthodox.

But he was glad that Yusuke seemed to be alright, Morgana popped his head from inside the bag and was startled in surprise when he saw the young girl that they met from yesterday was, in fact, Yusuke Kitagawa himself in the flesh.

“Woah, i-is that Yusuke?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yep, and yes, we’re also very surprised.” Akira answered with the tone of understanding, his eyes were covered by the stage light, making his glasses seemed more glow so Morgana couldn’t see what kind of expression does he make right now.

They watch the performance until the very last end, surprisingly Yusuke was acting rather convincing and not any of those actors who butchered the content of the story by acting like a cookie-cutter, Akira had guessed since their friend was originally spoke everything come to their heart and mind.

After the final curtain was released, Akira and the others are planning to go home but not before dragging their friend out and squeeze the juicy information.

Then a male, who seemed like to be the MC was holding a mic and announce something.

“THANK YOU, EVERYONE FOR WATCHING THE DRAMA OF ROMEO AND JULIET, PERFORMED BY THE KOSEI HIGH’S DRAMA CLUB” Morgana had to lower his ears and went inside the bag to conceal the boisterous sound from the MC, Akira felt sorry for the cat then he overhear a few students and visitors were whispering.

_“Hey…don’t tell me…”_

_“Yeah, it is! The main event!”_

_“Oh, I can’t wait!”_

Akira couldn’t hear what was about clearly but he knew something big was coming after the MC finally shut his mouth.

“AND FOR OUR LAST MAIN EVENT, WE PRESENT YOU, THE BRIDE CATCHING MARATHON!” And then when the red curtain behind the MC raised again showing Yusuke wearing white garb, Akira squint his eyes when he saw the outfit, he seemed to recall something about the white dress that Yusuke wear.

Yusuke clearly shows a displeasure look on his face, he must not have expected this event and had been forced to do this charade.

“HOLY FUCK, HE WAS WEARING A WEDDING DRESS!” _Thanks again, Ryuji, for stating the obvious and how elquent,_ Akira glared.

When Akira tried to withhold the urge to scream on top of his lungs about how Yusuke looked adorable wearing a woman’s wedding dress, he buries any kinds of adultery fantasies he’d gather for months inside his mind.

Then when the MC starts to open his annoying mouth, Akira had the urge to slammed the microphone right to the said MC’s face.

“AND LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR JULIET, FROM THE SECOND YEAR OF KOSEI, MAJORING FINE ART.” The MC gestured his hand at the cowling artist and all the audiences were buzzing like bees when they finally knew the actor that played as Juliet.

Akira could feel all the arteries inside his body were pumping in a rapid beat when he heard the girls who seemed from different schools were giggling in delight at the sight Yusuke dressed as a bride but that’s not the worse, clear as bell he heard most the male audiences were talking enthusiastically about this bizarre event.

_“Dude, he’s kinda cute…”_

_“I’m not up for a cross-dressing thing but if that guy could top it like that, I wouldn’t mind.”_

_“Do you think I got the chance to ask his number?”_

Akira had to hold his teeth before he starts to lash out the teenagers that shamelessly talks dirty on Yusuke, Morgana had to bury his claws on his hand to hold Akira before he sprang into action and the feline can assure him that it would be his _last surprise_ if he starts to cause havoc.

“Calm yourselves, Joker.” He hissed frustratingly. Akira reluctantly sits still watching the silly MC introduce Yusuke’s personal information to the viewers.

“THIS PRETTY WALL FLOWER HERE WAS A PRODIGY IN ART AND AS FOR THE LADIES (“Hey, include the boys too, jackass!”), IF HE IS SINGLE OR TAKEN THE ANSWER IS PRETTY MUCH THAT HE IS STILL LOOKING FOR HIS ONLY MUSE!” that guy had the nerve to chuckle at his pathetic joke, Akira snorted at that and it seems Yusuke shares the same opinion as him.

“Your pun lack of aesthetical sense.” But the MC ignored it or at least pretend not to listen Yusuke cold comment.

“NOW, LET’S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD, SHALL WE! NOW THE RULE IS SIMPLE ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CHASING AND CATCH THE BRIDE. IF YOU MANAGED FOUND HIM, YOU HAVE TO GUESS HIS NAME AND YOU’LL GET A DATE WITH THE BRIDE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY UNTIL THE BONFIRE.” Yusuke snapped his head towards the MC.

“This is not what I expected to participate in this event, Nakamura-san!” he said vehemently at the said MC, who laugh sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, apparently you won the first rank as the most popular boy in Kosei with the title: The Must Protect Prince.” Whoever made those titles are utterly lame and tactless…and needs a mental treatment Akira and Morgana thought horrendously.

“What kind of horrendous title is that? I refuse to participate to any of this idiocy!”

With that Yusuke scurrying himself down to the stage using the front stair that leads him towards the audience, Akira had to admit looking the way Yusuke’s dainty fingers holding the edge of his wedding dress was too cute and almost feminine way, although Yusuke already the slim figure that suits to any those models he saw on television.

Just imagine if he had that kind of wedding—okay, too far, Akira get a hold of yourself—

Akira began to focused that when Yusuke finally reached the last steps, the MC began to open his mouth again.

“AND THAT’S THE START CUE, EVERYONE POUR WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT TO CATCH YOUR BRIDE TO BE!” The lousy MC stated so boisterously, Akira and the others were aware the sudden change of the audiences’ demeanor.

“Wa-wait a moment, we never heard any of this!” the bespectacled girl who plays as Romeo shouted at the MC, she turned her head at Yusuke, looking worried.

“W-wha—?!” Yusuke twirled around with his fluttering dress –Goddamit, he looks so pretty doing that!— looking shocked and gasped when he saw the audiences starts to rise from their seat locking their eyes on one particular person.

They were looking at Yusuke like he was a piece of meat, the boy in a dress trembled in fear, he fought tons of shadows, venturing the Mementoes, seeing the worst of the enemies but this…he couldn’t bear but to leave the place immediately.

“Ge-get away from me!” Which is what he does, slamming the door open, causing many audiences who taken an interest on Yusuke began their chasing.

Akira and the others were struggling when the people start to jostling around the exit door in order to get their grubby hands on Yusuke.

“Shit! What should we do?! There are so many of these assholes, ugh!” Ryuji almost got his jaw snapped to the front from one of the female audiences, they were trying to shove the Phantom Thieves who’re still intact in the auditorium room.

“Akira, go ahead first! We’ll catch up!” Ann said while trying to dodge the visitors.

He nodded thanks and swiftly run along with the excited competitors, he needs to locate Yusuke as fast than the others, when he runs he eavesdropped two college boys were talking while running like a headless chicken.

_“Shit, for a guy who wore a dress and high heels, he surely can run fast!”_

_“Yeah, you think he will give me his name?”_

_“Heh, I already figure it out.”_

_“What, really? What’s his name?”_

_“It’s called secret, like hell I would tell you!”_

_“Well, fuck you too!”_

Akira snorted at the conversation, he didn’t have to figure Juliet’s name, he already knew! He smirked at those two college boys, their stamina are nothing compare with Akira’s vitality, he had been training his body into a dangerous weapon in the fight and dangerous in the bed—ekhem— so he wouldn’t waste any time listening to the two clowns talking about indulging their fantasies.

The skill he got thanks for the heist he performed with the others were truly helping him in order to sneak up the school building and outrun the others.

Now he just have to found where Yusuke could be, he wanted to ask Futaba to hacked the cameras and told him the exact route but time is limited which is a hassle and those bunch of horny boys and girls were practically try to sniff Yusuke out like a hound dog would do, which is a sad scenery when Akira think about it, they must be really that desperate to date a guy wearing dress.

“What should we do, we need to find Yusuke before the others!” Morgana asked from the inside of the bag, the cat was traumatized when he saw the hungry look from the left behind competitors.

Akira had an epiphany where Yusuke might at, although that blasted MC stated that Yusuke majoring art, the first thing that came to their mind was the art club room but he knew it was a bait-clicking, thus he need to expand more of his view.

He needs to think as…Yusuke himself!

Yusuke was a person who barely could grasped the sense of atmosphere or he really oblivious as hard skinned as a rhino’s skin when it comes to immediately recognize the pattern of human’s emotion, take for the living example as Akira who was trying to gain his affection by trying to wooing him, oh, he’ll kiss to whatever deity’s ass if Yusuke will be able to squint his eyes to see the love sign written—literally—on his forehead.

“I knew where to go!” he makes a sharp turn towards the stairs, Morgana was confused at the sudden change of plan.

“Where we’re going, Akira?!”

“I might had the feeling he went to the nurse room, seeing the chance of people knows he’s in the art major makes him go to a place that everyone didn’t have any thoughts about it and I guess it could be a place where he could take another route to escape, if I recall the nurse room has a window which leads us to go outside the school ground.”

**[Woah, you sure knows a lot about nurse room’s interior, huh?]**

“Well, I’m a delinquent what can I say? I’m bound to learn where I can get my ass off from school’s work sometimes or when I was bored shitless.” Akira chuckled when he managed to open his phone.

“Futaba, I want you to hack the cameras near the nurse room and from the outside, tell me if you saw Yusuke there…”

**[Roger]**

Akira was sprinting as fast as he could, hoping the artist boy was okay and left unharmed.

 

* * *

 

Ann and the others managed to survive from the hassle, leaving them to discuss the next plan.

“Somehow we managed to stay alive…”

“Dude, those chicks made me bit my own tongue with their hands…” Ryuji rubbed his sore chin thanks to the nudges and shoves he was given by the girls in the auditorium.

“What now?” asked Ann in a worried tone.

“We need to catch up with Akira and regroup…but the question is, where is Akira? I can’t seem to call him…” Makoto held her phone to show the call was delayed and there’s no reply.

“Do we have to split up again? It seemed it will make everything harder…” Ann said in dejected look.

“Just what are those people thinking? Putting Yusuke in a position he reluctantly wants to.” She continued while crossing her arms.

“Whatever it is, the MC and the others were using Yusuke’s popularity for their own advantages…” Ryuji answered, sharing the same annoyed look as Ann.

“Uhm, excuse me…” a sound of a timid girl came from the shadow, the Phantom Thieves members turned their heads toward the girl, it was Hifumi Togo looking distraught.

“I apologize for intruding but I can’t help but hear your conversation about Kitagawa-san…”

“I want to help you guys to find Kitagawa-san, it seemed that both of us didn’t know about this event nor we were informed that we are participating, Kitagawa-san was obviously was left in the dark about this matter.” Hifumi then gestured her hand to allow another person to join the discussion.

“It was that annoying four-eyed girl!” Ryuji said in a surprised look.

“Let me introduce you, Ayano Kitamura… and she had a lot explaining to do.” Hifumi said while nudging her head towards the girl who looked remorse.

Ann and the others didn’t know what to do, they turned to each other’s face before nodding in agreement.

“Start talking.” Ann said sternly.

 

* * *

 

“How on earth this turned out like this…?” Yusuke panted while he was sitting on the infirmary’s bed.

He never expected that it would end up like this chaotic, he agreed to help the drama club since it was Togo who asked him, he notices the prying eyes lingering to everywhere he went, he was used to it thanks to the news about Madarame’s despicable crime.

He spends his time inside the school’s atelier, letting out his stress on the canvas but he knows it wasn’t enough, he wants to be able to vocalize all his frustration but to know he hardly knows anyone aside of Makigami-kun, he don’t want to worry his friend and dragged him to his own mind prison.

The Phantom Thieves were his home but he couldn’t trouble them with his trivial matter, surely Ann, Haru, and Makoto will shove him with their unrivaled motherly personality, Ryuji will tell him to man up and Futaba will ask him to play a game which he’s not good at in order to cheer him up.

Really they already have done a lot only for a lone boy.

And there’s their leader, Akira.

The person who offered his hand for Yusuke to escape from his prison, he is a mystery something that you can see but cannot touch, his presence was calming and it makes Yusuke felt the light that he thought has already gone from his sight.

He showed a lot of things that Yusuke hadn’t aware of, he taught Yusuke how to interact with people regardless he always failed at that major and how he responds to Yusuke’s eccentricity and then just laugh it like it was normal.

Yusuke always felt something whether the two of them were together or went to look for Yusuke’s inspiration, Akira never voice out any complaint at Yusuke’s agenda for the two of them, and when Yusuke accidentally captured Akira’s soft gaze towards the sunset during their trip at the lake to catch the moment of romance between couple, he couldn’t help but awe at the beautiful masterpiece in front of him.

When they went to Metaverse, Akira shows many masks and all of them were spectacularly impressive, he carries a lot of personalities and the charm that had been presented by it makes Yusuke bend his knees in adoration.

But as pleasant as it sounds, he also cannot drag Akira to his problem.

Like the others, Akira was the most contribute enough to help his awkwardness, he helps him to find his light and muse again, it was too much for Yusuke, it hurts him, he doesn't know why.

And he also cannot always be Akira’s only priority, he saw people come and go towards Akira.

Last time he saw a fortune teller was talking with Akira with a grateful expression, or when he helps a woman to choose flowers for her husband with and how he interacts with the doctor that always helps them in a medication supplies.

He couldn’t ask for more, so instead, he let it go and walks away every time he accidentally crosses path and saw Akira and Morgana walking in the busy street.

He could do this alone.

One day he went to the church near Kanda and met Hifumi Togo prying with an earnestly and then there is the first time for Yusuke to befriend with someone who is from his own school.

Yusuke and Hifumi shared the pain of everyone looking them as different, then the culture festival is coming up, Hifumi managed to convince Yusuke to participate in drama in order to get out the entire burden inside his chest by playing the role.

Hifumi also mentioned that she was the director for the drama performance, so it should be no problem for Yusuke to practice and perform in front of the stage, she wouldn’t let anyone came and bothering the artist boy.

But then when the announcement board came and shows the silly vote about the most popular male student and female student in Kosei, to his surprise his name was in the first top,  Hifumi knew that he didn’t take the news right then they realized the stare that been given to him all this time were mixing.

So, that’s why he always lost his uniform spare in the locker or when the senior asked him to pose were giving him an intense look.

He might be oblivious in some aspect of socializing but he’s not that gullible when it comes to the animal's attraction which it was presented by some of the people who view him differently than the typical students.

Thinking about it makes his body shudder in paranoia.

“It should be alright for now…” as soon Yusuke rose from the bed, the sound of rattle came from the outside nurse room, he gasped in horror when he heard the sound of men came to barging the room.

Then they managed to broke the door handle when they saw his appearance in the nurse room, Yusuke began to hyperventilate, he grasped the front fabric of his costume and walked back away from the broken door.

“We finally found you…” the guy panted and smiled in such a scary way.

“Now can you tell us your name, so we can end this shit?” another guy was talking sweetly, at least he attempted to.

Yusuke glared at the competitors.

“I would not let you ingrates do as you please here, I refuse to play this stupid chasing game!” he stated sternly.

“…”

“…”

“Well, that’s too bad, cause you looked cute with that dress…”

“Wha-?!” well, Yusuke didn’t expect that why these males are that desperate to date him of all the people?

“Whatever, forget these buffoons and please go out with me already!”

“Oh, no you bastard!” then the shoving begins again, the male competitors were wildly trying to aim their fist at each other, it was Yusuke's chance to go outside through the window when he was about turning his head one of the competitors saw him and shouted at him.

“Hey, he’s getting away again!” Then somehow the male competitors had a terrific idea, they start to work together and decided to date Yusuke by turns which a horrible one.

“Get him! We can date him by taking turns!” that came out wrong when he heard that phrase, once the hands are reaching towards him, Yusuke closed his eyes in fright waiting for the disgusting hands grabbing his body in his mind he was thinking one person who could hold him, the man who freed him from his confinement, the prison that his ex-teacher created to bound him in shackles.

_Akira…_

“GYAAH! Wha-what’s with this cat?!” a loud hissed came from a familiar feline was heard, Yusuke opened his eyes and saw Morgana was scratching at one of the male competitor’s face, the cat scream like he was starting a battle cry.

“Mo-Morgana?” Yusuke asked in disbelief at what he just saw at Morgana’s heroic act.

Then he felt a someone touching his arm and tugged him away, he looked back and saw Akira was looking murderously in front of him, although he knew it wasn't technically aimed at him more like at the people behind him but still…it looks horrendously scary.

“You’re okay?” Akira then gave a concerned look, the hardening jaw was still intact but Yusuke could see his gaze is softened when looks at him.

“Ye-yeah, thank you, Akira.” He thanked the brunette who nodded at him.

“Come on let’s get out of here…” with that he scooped Yusuke off of his feet and carried him in a **bride-being-taken-like-a-potato's sack-style** , the taller male was squeak in surprised at his leader and they flew through the window.

“A-Akira, how did you find me?” Yusuke said while grasping his back cloth and looked at his leader, the bespectacled boy smirked in a way he portrayed himself as the charismatic Joker in the Metaverse.

“Let’s just say we’re connected by the red strings of fate.” He answered without giving a further explanation, good God, if only Morgana could hear that the cat would probably threw a vomit of sand **(3)** right now.

Yusuke didn’t push it either and continue to look back where he saw the angry mob were chasing them madly.

“A-Akira!” he warned and Akira only had to catch a glimpse over his shoulder to see indeed the other competitors were pissed and they were on hot the trail at them.

**[Hurry go to the right where the food stands were, you should be able to cover your tracks with the busy people!]**

“Got it!” the two males were running through the crowded people in the food stands, although it wasn’t like on the first day of event it is still a busy hour where people were hungry especially the committee and the students from the drama performance, it should be enough for two males, one in a dress and one is carrying the guy in a dress.

_“Crap! I can’t see them!”_

_“Geezuz, if it weren’t that blasted cat and that glasses asshole, I’ll have his butt now!”_

_“Woah, there what makes you got the first dip, ya jackhole!”_

_“Yeah, jerk!”_

_“You wanna go, bitches!”_ Yusuke who had been an observer while being carried with surprisingly strong Akira was left in bewilderment at what the event he just saw, how in the earth those competitors ended up bashing each other’s head? It seems like they don’t have any sense of cooperation in the first place.

The two of them were arrived in front of the school building, again.

“What the…Futaba, why the heck are you trying to take us back to school?” after he set Yusuke down to the ground, which the taller boy felt grateful.

Akira pulled his phone and stared furiously at his phone camera, knowing that the genius hacker heard him.

**[Calm down your tits, lover boy. Most of those losers were out there looking for your ass and you’re good to go back with Ann and the others, they were still in the auditorium room and I already message them that you guys will back.]**

“*Sigh* I swear I didn’t cut for this shit…” Akira rubbed his forehead in distress while Yusuke was silent not knowing what he should say in front of his savior once the brunette realizes that the artist boy was with him, he turned his head and gave a look of concern.

“Are you alright, are those creeps touch you or something?” Yusuke shook his head a no, much to his relief, now he doesn't have to do the cleaning ritual on Yusuke thanks to those pricks with their dirty hands.

“Good… that’s good, we’re probably should go to the auditorium, Ryuji and the others are waiting.” He held his hand for Yusuke to take which he accepted it without hesitation, the two boys were walking through the silent corridor towards the auditorium door.

 

* * *

 

“There you guys! We’re been waiting for ages, dude!” Ryuji greeted at them and he look the two boys carefully, inspecting them from top and bottom until he snorted which cause a confusion from the two males that were just returned from the monstrosity of cat and mouse chasing.

“What?” Ryuuji shook his head and rubbed his nose.

“Nah, it’s just you guys looked cute together with holding hands.” He pointed at the Akira and Yusuke jointed hands, they didn’t even realize how long they were holding hands when walking back to the auditorium.

SNAP!

And even Ann had the chance to take their picture.

“You guys looked like a married couple. That is so cute.” Haru complimenting them, which is turned their face flushed into a fresh red tomato.

“Well, in fact, it looked like Akira just came and barging the ceremony and stole the bride away~” Ryuji piped in.

“Hey, you guys didn’t do what I think it is, right?” he continue.

The more they were teasing Akira and Yusuke the faster the blush rapidly climbs to their faces, like a single tissue paper dipped in a red paint.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Ryuji!” Akira said while slowly letting go their hands, Yusuke felt lost with missing warmth from Akira’s hand, he glances the other way for a moment until Makoto decided to step up.

“Guys, play nice, now’s not the time.” _Thank you, Makoto, you're an angel._

“Whatever happens, it was their own business and it's not our right to know if it’s private.” _Goddamit, Nijima!_

Then they saw another person step in, it was Hifumi looking distressed and a bit tired, honestly, she looked like she wasn't expecting this kind of turn out event, she crossed her arms and nudge the bespectacled girl to come forward instead of standing beside her.

“I-I’m very sorry for my rudeness!” she bowed towards the gang and when Akira and Yusuke who haven’t heard the girl’s sudden outburst, they looked back at the gang demand an explanation.

“So, you guys didn’t know anything about putting Yusuke in the Catching Bride Marathon?” Ann confirm back.

“Ye-yeah, all of us agree that Kitagawa-kun will only participate in the drama performance, we also gave him a reasonable amount of payment for the trouble!” the others looked at Yusuke in a shock, on how easy the artist boy to let go his pride to join the drama club.

“I need some money for the train fare and lunch money…” he answered dubiously.

Akira sighed before patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“If you worry about the food, the café is always open for you, you know?” Yusuke shows a gratitude smile at Akira’s thoughtfulness, the two of them almost swimming in the deep staring at each other’s eyes until Ryuji made a loud cough.

Poor the bespectacled girl had to see such a view.

“Well, back to the topic…” Makoto had a little sweat on her forehead after the scene.

“Yes, it wasn’t our intention to kick you guys out from the festival, with so many people claimed that they Kitagawa-kun’s friend and in the end, left Kitagawa-kun here in a dire situation…” the gangs were confused at the last sentence.

“By dire you mean…?”

“I think it will be best if you asked Hifumi-chan or Kitagawa-kun here since it was not my place to tell the story…” the gang shots a look on Yusuke that they will hear the detail later.

“Since that accident, the school and the student council were agreed in order to keep Kitagawa-kun in a comfortable situation and his talent in art already brings the good reputation of the school, we decided to let him join in one activity that will make us easy to monitoring him and keep him away from any potential offender.” Ayano explained.

“Oh I see, by making him dress up completely different from what people will view him as, I couldn’t help but got surprised that Yusuke managed to pull it off.” Makoto said gesturing the look of Yusuke’s outfit with her head.

“Yes, we already had many problems of a student of Kosei being the target of stalker activity and offender from the outside.”

!?

“And we never see any of you guys near the Kosei’s school area or we see you guys with Kitagawa-kun. So that’s why Ayano had that kind of conclusion that you’re guys were one of the stalkers.” Hifumi piped in.

“Uh well, we already had a place to meet and hang-out so we’re usually meet there.” Ryuji answered half-assed.

“And we never knew that something like this happens on Yusuke.” Ann said in forlorn look.

“I see…but still I want you guys to be careful there, you guys already know Kitagawa-kun’s case so I guess we just need to make sure that nothing harms comes to one of Kosei students.” Ayano said in determination behind the rim of her glass, her eyes were on fire.

“And about the MC guy?” asked Ann.

“Oh, you mean Yoshi Nakamura? We already asked him about it and apparently, he was asked by some guys from the competitors side to put Kitagawa-kun’s name on the list…”

“WHAT?!”

“THAT’S FUCK UP, DUDE, JUST HOW DESPERATE THOSE GUYS?!”

“When we asked the name, he said he couldn’t remember since he never spoke with the demander and it seems they left it in anonymous, but what we could grasp is that they could be the college kids.” Akira had a glimpse of seeing two college boys were bickering like an idiot while in the pursuing.

“Well, what matter is that we managed to stop those guys from doing anything drastic in this last event.” Hifumi said in closing the conclusion, the others were nodding in agreement.

“Yeah…”

“I couldn't agree more, Togo-san…to be telling the truth the dress was rather uncomfortable for me to wear for such long period. If you don’t mind, I will excuse myself to go changing…”

“NO!” they all yelling in unison at the suggestion, which raised an confusion from the artist boy in a dress.

“W-well, the last event after this was the bonfire, surely you guys wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see the fire and the announcement on who will win the first prize for the many costumers visiting, right?” Ayano said in a convincing way, well, try to. 

“I suppose I could stay a bit longer…” Ryuji said.

“Yeah, fine by me.” Ann agreed along with Haru.

“It wouldn’t be bad for us finish what we're starting on the first day.” Said Makoto.

“And Yusuke-kun you couldn’t take the dress off yet.” Said Hifumi in a teasing tone.

“W-what? But why, if I may ask? And since when you called my front name, Togo-san?” Yusuke asked in flustered expression which is kind of cute for Akira to see Yusuke lose his cool.

Like it was a rare moment to see the other expressions from the painter’s face in such situation.

“Well, we need you in a good shape without any damage, thanks to those hungry wolves. You almost got eaten or worse molested by irresponsibility hands. Thanks to Kurusu-san’s help, you’re still in one piece, Yusuke-kun.” The shogi girl explained without any trouble like it was an easy pop quiz like she had ever taken.

“And I must say, that you made a great choice of choosing your shining knight in armor~” she giggled at the restless artist boy.

“Well, instead of being called as shining knight in armor, I prefer to be called as the gentleman trickster.” Said Akira smiling in a gallant way, leaving the others excluding Yusuke, Ayano and Hifumi to groaned in distress.

**[Please layer that sappy lines or at least put a mosaic blur on those, dude.]**

 

* * *

 

The bonfire was ended with a bang, everyone has a good time.

Ryuji and Morgana were dancing like a silly couple, Haru was laughing with Makoto and Ann was recording the whole event, promise to send the video to Futaba for laugh gag material.

Ayano and the other student council were doing their job perfectly, they managed to keep everything secure with the help of security committee in case those creepy college kids didn’t show up and start to cause any trouble.

Akira was looking for a certain blue-haired boy that always managed to weasel his way inside Akira messed up the heart, he spend his three days looking for the taller boy only to find out he was in a deep shit, how did Yusuke manage to survive these kinds of the ordeal was beyond him.

And now the little cute fox boy of his is gone missing after the student council announced that once again the best event was won by the drama club thanks to Yusuke’s great performance, the boy was pushed by all the drama members and crews to stand up the podium with his dress still intact.

After the celebration, Akira was left to go search the oblivious boy with a sense direction challenge.

Then he went to the place where Yusuke felt he was in peace, his small haven, the atelier.

“Yusuke?” true to his instinct, there he is sitting on the stool with the blank canvas seated in the easel, completely untouched, the said boy slowly turned his head at Akira and the brunette could shake from his stupor when the moonlight pour its light towards Yusuke’s pale skin and his white dress.

 _‘Beautiful…’_ How he wished he had the same talent as Yusuke who could paint the perfect moment in front of him into the canvas, now he understands the struggle that the boy had to face when he was trying to create something based on the sudden inspiration.

“Akira…is there something you need?” Yusuke asked with a tone that means business.

“Well, I was just wondering that you suddenly disappear like a thin air every time I was looking for you…seems like you were avoiding us, or probably just me.” Yusuke turned his head away as if complementing something before looked up at Akira.

“I see, but I’m very sorry if my behavior in this past of few weeks but I can assure you it wasn’t my intention to do that nor I was giving that impression if I was avoiding the team.” Akira walked straight to Yusuke and held both of the boy’s frail shoulders.

“Listen, if I made a mistake and you’re mad at me, just…tell me, makes me a pathetic leader who could not notice my teammates were in trouble while I was living in the bliss. On the second thought, I already am.”

“Akira…No, you’re not pathetic.” Yusuke tried to reach out Akira to calm him down but instead, his hand was grasped by Akira’s and the bespectacled boy had him right where he wants him now.

“Yes, I am. What kind of leader I am if one of my friends were in trouble and here I thought you were trying to ignore us or something but I think you were trying to…” he paused.

_‘You were trying to solve everything by yourselves, huh?’_

“I can’t just be a sitting duck all day and didn’t do anything, not with everything that happens today, it was serious, Yusuke. They’ve could hurt you or do worse…” he grips on Yusuke’s hand hard, not in a way of hurting the boy in a dress but in reassurance not to Yusuke but to himself.

“Akira…I’m sorry but I don’t want to worry everyone…since you guys were busy and I had school to do and the art project…I couldn’t help but think that I had to do this, it was my problem and you guys shouldn’t be bothered by it…” He knew he was stalling and Akira lowered his head in a dramatic way leaving Yusuke in a dumbfounded look, until he raised his head to the same level as Yusuke, looking right into the eyes with the new resolve.

“Yusuke…whatever may happen, we’re always got your back, I got your back. I wouldn’t force you to spill everything but remember, inside your heart, you know that you want to convey everything inside and we’re the Phantom Thieves are here to support and help you…when you’re ready, I will come to you.” he pointed at Yusuke’s left chest, where his heart lies and he could feel his heart was beating fast when Akira was pointing at his heart and his eyes that pierced through his.

Somehow he felt ease when Akira was here, like the same moment where he prays that Akira will come and rescue him again, like what he did in Madarame’s palace if it weren’t for Akira and the others, he probably will be the one who stuck inside the painting forever.

He closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes back, he saw the anticipation from Akira’s facial expression as if he was waiting for any of Yusuke’s reply. But he only smiles gently and opened his pair of lips.

“Thank you, Akira.” He said, expressing his gratitude with the smile that was never Akira saw before, the boy gave the most beautiful smile and Akira felt like he was holding something unspeakably precious on both his hands when Yusuke gave him that smile.

The two had the moment, Akira almost leaned his head forward to touch those pale pink lips, he never realize that Yusuke looks good in a soft colored lipstick, heck he never had a thought that Yusuke looks beautiful in everything, the latter was felt that something that makes his heart flutter when he saw those pair of obsidian-colored eyes were staring him intently.

The moment was too good when Akira felt the soft breath came from Yusuke delicate lips, he wants to touch it and tested the smoothness of those lips until the sound of the claws were digging right into his flesh.

“GAH! MO-MORGANA, WHAT THE HECK?!” the said cat was planting his claws right on Akira’s back and he could feel the sharp canines pierced through his skull.

“How dare you leave me with those brutes?! I almost got my life thrown away because they had the nerve to shove me to the wall, take this you ungrateful pupil of mine, shaaaaah!!!” Morgana was merciless when he said that and bites Akira’s head.

“Mor-Morgana, sorry, we've left you! How about this? I bought you tuna or better yet sushi, the best one!” Akira tried to bribe the rabid cat, but it seems like Morgana was still at the thought of shaving all of Akira’s hair by bite off his strands.

Until he felt the weight of the black cat was suddenly lifted, then he saw Ann was holding the back of the cat’s neck with a look that could freeze hell.

“Mor-ga-na….” she chanted the cat’s name with emphasize tone, the cat in her hands suddenly gone stiff and turn his head toward the angry girl.

“La-Lady Ann…I… I was just….”

“Do you even realize that what you were doing?” she stopped him there.

“Uhhh…”

“Geez, dude. You came in the worst timing. Ya dumb cat.” It was Ryuji rubbing the back of his head and looked disappointed somehow.

“Morgana, you’re just ruined Akira’s chance to confess—.” Haru was about to continue but they heard another footstep coming to the art club, it was Hifumi Togo and Ayano Kitamura.

“Come on everyone, the bonfire dance is starting, I hope you had partners to join.” Said Hifumi smiling at the two boys looked that they were caught in the act.

“Aw yeah, dancing! Come Ryuji, you’ll be my partner.” Ann grabs Ryuji’s hands and dragged him out from the room, followed by Haru who literally hug Makoto’s arm and went out to the school ground where the bonfire was held.

Which leaving Akira and Yusuke alone in the atelier.

“Well, I guess one dance wouldn’t be bad…” Akira held his hand for Yusuke to grab, he pulled the taller boy to his embrace and began to dance.

“Akira…the music…the bonfire was in the school ground…” Yusuke tried to stifle the laugh when they hardly heard the music from above but Akira shrugs it off and gave him a winning smile.

“That’s okay, we could always improvise.”

**_♪ I got these feelings for you_ **

**_And I can't help myself no more_ **

**_Can't fight these feelings for you_ **

**_No, I can't help myself no more ♪_ **

Futaba had downloaded a foreign band song, she activated his phone so it was blaring like crazy yet it was fit with everything that Akira felt right now, he couldn’t hold this feeling when he saw the beautiful incarnation in front of him was smiling gently when the moon shone its light, he could see the flower jewels on Yusuke’s dress were magically glittering.

While the two boys were lost in their own world, Morgana is perched on top of the cupboard where everyone put their utensil and art supplies in, he looked at the two males were doing the silly dance with bored and tired eyes.

“I’m getting tired with this…” he said to lie down on the cupboard with his head on top of his front paws.

 

* * *

 

 **@Ryuji** : another successful mission, boo-yeah!

 **@Ann** : hardly call it as a success, but at least it was satisfying?

 **@Haru:** yeah, I agree. (^^)9

 **@Makoto:** We’re just going to help Akira and Yusuke, and hope for the best.

 **@Futaba:** yeaaa, aren’t you guys forgetting something?

 **@Ryuji:** ???

 **@Ann:** what is it?

 **@Futaba:** I thought you guys bring some food for me from Inari’s school festival?!

 **@Ryuji:** wha- dude, that was two days ago, and we bought a lot for ya.

 **@Futaba:** well shit bish, you guys spend your time in Yusuke’s school and I helped your asses to find Akira and Yusuke and you’re not bothering yourself to buy this poor little girl a small food?

 **@Ryuji:** pfft yea right. Some poor little girl are ya.

 **@Futaba:** you want take this in the pit stop, ya friggin boner blond monkey?

 **@Ryuji:** oh it’s on, be ready to get whipped, four eyes!

 **@Ann:** wohooo, go Futaba!

 **@Haru:** fighting is bad, everyone, let’s just go to sleep. \\( >_<’)/

 **@Makoto:** why aren’t you guys asleep yet!

Akira was scrolling the spams filled with his friends chat, how they managed to fries each their asses was something that he couldn’t understand, especially the brawlers between Ryuji and Futaba.

He smirked before setting his phone down and let Morgana join his comfy bed, although he prefers a human company, with a blue hair and sexy killer legs.

“You seemed happy….”

“What? Not gonna say and I quote "I must be tired and I should head to bed."?” Akira teased the cat, who shot ineffective death glare, not if he was dead tired chasing out the college boys who're been chasing Yusuke’s pants.

“Sleep child.” Akira was smiling in his sleep and hope a certain blue-haired boy inside his dream tonight.

 

* * *

 

On the next day, at the station, Akira was not expecting this, either Ann and Ryuji.

The three of them went on the same train to go home and was meeting with Yusuke on the same platform, that was until they saw the blue-haired boy’s appearance.

The boy was still wearing his hair long and gained a lot of attention from many passengers, especially males.

Akira _will_ remember those faces and wil do something about it.

“Yu-Yusuke? What are you wearing?” Ann asked slightly shocked but awe, her fashionista sense is tingling and her fingers were twitching in order to touch Yusuke and dolled him up but Akira’s eyes were watching every single movement.

“What do you mean? I always wear this everytime I go to Kosei…” Yusuke answered.

“She meant your hair, man! What the heck?” Ryuji pointed at the long blue-hair that framed the taller boy’s face.

The artist boy tilted his head in confusion and Akira had to suppress a groan coming out from his mouth on how cute Yusuke was when he does that.

Yusuke touched the longer strands and inspect it before replying the question.

“It seems that the girls from the drama club used what do they call it… a hair extension, so I had to wait for a week until it fell off…”

Akira didn’t know whether he should be grateful the fact that Yusuke looks good on it or mourned that the fact his beautiful artist boy could attract another competitor for Akira.

 

 

\---END of First Arc, See You On The Next Chapter!!!---

 

 **Vomit Sand(3):** There's a Japanese's phrase about an expression of someone who cannot bear with the exaggeration or any kinds of melodramatic scene in front of them. I read it somewhere but I forgot the title, so sorry though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, You guys! you can see the full concept of the art in my tumblr page:
> 
> http://kunougiharuka.tumblr.com/
> 
> or simply type the title of my tumblr:
> 
> Haruka and Her Fantasy
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it and wait till the next chapter ^^/


	4. There is One Time Futaba Nearly Gets Everyone killed (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Futaba What the fuck?  
> 2\. All of Phantom Thieves member are a bunch of Chunnibyous  
> 3\. Yusuke looks good in Gakuran, like Raidou Kuzunoha  
> 4\. Akira would tap that  
> 5\. Zygote was here...  
> 6\. They play a game of the doom  
> 7\. This was all Futaba's fault, she fucked it up  
> 8\. Genderbending game, I think? IDK  
> 9\. They using a pseudonym name like [AKIRA] in the game, just in case you don't get it.

“Guess what I brought?” Futaba placed a black box that had the same shape as Playstation 4 yet the design has not the same purpose for gaming.

The Phantom Thieves members were at the upstairs finished at opening the briefcase filled with the money they got from the previous heist, it was hot and the weather felt dampened by the heat.

“What is this?” Ryuji inspected the black box. Futaba was smirking in full of trickery behind it.

“This, my limpy friend is what I called as a prototype VR Game that I made using the materials from the Metaverse. I named it Phantasmagoria.” She cocked her hips and looked pretty smug about it.

“That’s a long ass name…”Ryuji replied dryly.

“Shut it, I create it and I name it whatever I want!” Futaba snapped.

“Uh, what does this Phantasmagoria do? You mentioned about VR Game, so I guess it’s about gaming and using our visual or stuff?” asked Makoto looking at the strange piece of black box strangely, she never plays any kinds of game besides Candy Crush inside her android.

“Yeah, it was the same as the usual VR Game that you saw in any game conventions or on tv, but trust me the idea of this Phantasmagoria is to pass the limit that any common VR Game usually does. Sure, nowadays they had crazy simulation stuff and how much realistic the atmosphere inside the game so I come up with something that was unusual.”

“And you brought this here, because…?” Akira crossed his arms looking at the younger members dubiously.

“Well, since we've been doing nothing productively and I need guinea pigs to try my newest creation so I think, why not?” she shrugged her shoulder uncaring, Akira sighed tiredly about her ulterior motives.

“Of course you would say that…”

“So any of you guys are up for it?” Akira continued and looked at the others if they were into Futaba’s new invention.

“Since we already done with the quest so I guess it should be fine.” Ann answered.

“Yeah, I also curious about how we interact inside the game and experience it.” Haru agreed with Ann’s answer.

“Well. Technically you can’t be part of the game but at least this Phantasmagoria will help you to feel the similar experience…” Futaba explained at the senior.

“I guess playing one game wouldn’t cause any trouble.” As soon as Makoto said that, the others could hear a footstep coming from the downstairs and a familiar voice called out. It was Sojiro.

“Futaba, I got your things where the heck should I put it?” this cause an uproar to the Phantom Thieves, they decided to hide the briefcase under Akira’s bed, Futaba soon called back with a decent portion of the volume.

“Just bring it upstairs, Akira and Ryuji will help you.” She said which cause a confused look from the two seniors, especially Ryuji who looked like he was about to protest.

“Huh, why me? Why can’t you ask Yusuke too?” Ryuji said in annoyed tone.

“Well, he’s busy doodling, I didn’t see you doing anything so why not?” she answered with a bossy tone like she already bored with the question answered by an obvious fact.

“Fine, we’ll get it,” Akira said nonchalantly and dragged the annoyed Ryuji downstairs.

After a few minutes carrying four large boxes to Akira’s room, the group began inspecting the content inside the card boxes.

There are four sets of the game controller which resembles a lot like the usual PS4 in general, even the color are same.

“So this is Phantasmagoria, I had to admit the design of this controller was pleasing aesthetic, Futaba. Good job.” Yusuke praised her looking at the black object in interest while the ginger-haired girl was smiling with a prideful expression, she cocked her hips and raised her head high.

“Well, of course, O’Inari, I mean, what’s the point playing a game if the game sucks at the appearance from the beginning? No one will dab into that!” she answered, Ann and Makoto picked one of the VR headsets.

“Well, what are you guys waitin’for? Let’s try it!” Futaba said before picking her own headset waiting the fellow of Phantom Thieves to do the same, Akira and the rest of the team picked the heavy object and placed it right in front of their view.

“Okay and I want you guys to hold the console, it will help you guys to move your character’s movement and the headsets were for the visual, so if you tilted your head the character of the game will do the same, remember this game based on the first-person point of view.” Futaba explained before she pulled a CD without a label on it then set on her laptop.

“Okay, I will help you guys to log in and all you guys have to is just play the game, and give me the reviews.” She typed something on the keyboard, while Akira and the others put the headset and wait for Futaba to program the installation.

“Okay, ready start and go!” she pushed the enter button and the entire sudden all the view rapidly changed and in instant, everything turns to be more vibrant and clearer, like when you open your eyes the usual color becomes more bold and pellucid.

He could hear some of the gasping sounds and an awestruck comment from the others, especially Ryuji who boisterously express his astonishment, he looked at the menu start and he pressed the button from the console to begin the game.

He saw a large font was hanging in the air.

**[CREATE YOUR AVATAR]**

He pushed several buttons to customize his own avatar, he choose a man and he decided to create the character based on his looks, it was easy enough to find several parts that matched his descriptions with the exception the glasses he always wears for disguise and after that, he needs to rename the avatar.

**[WRITE DOWN YOUR AVATAR’S NAME]**

He typed his front name but changed the kanji and thus the meaning will be different, although it will be spelled as _Akira_ **(4)**.

**[YOUR NAME WILL BE [AKIRA Lv.1] , DO YOU WISH TO PROCEED?]**

**[YES]          [NOT YET]**

He pressed yes button and wait for the game to load.

“Hey, guys are you done making the character?” asked Futaba, some of them already replied done and some of them are not done yet.

Akira Leaned back and wait for the others to loading, he was listing the scenario he could come up to make Yusuke notice his feelings, let’s start with persuade him by taunting a free meal

…

Then he saw a new notification pop out, a sign that his game was successfully installed and his avatar was ready to use, he straightens up his posture and waits for the virtual game to start.

When he presses the continue button, he soon was surfed into the new world.

He blinked and what he saw was completely out from what he expected, he would’ve guessed that Futaba will bring out an RPG game, adventure or fantasy game, something related to that concepts but what he saw in front of him was out of the mentioned genre.

Instead, he was standing in front of school shoes’ locker hall, a fucking old and worn out shoes’ locker hall, did he get a wrong place or did Futaba is pulling legs and trolling him right now? As soon he was about to grasp the rule about the game, he could several voices from his friends who were just joining him in this hellhole place.

“Woah, what the shit?” Akira saw Ryuji’s character looked up and as he can see the character was, in fact, a female and he got to say Ryuji had a nice taste except for two things, she was acted not based the appearance if Ryuji keeps talking crass using a little girl’s body and the chest area was slightly bigger than any normal women has.

“Ryuji, what the hell are you doing?!” it was Ann. He turned and saw a handsome man with a short blonde hair and glaring turquoise eyes towards the big-bust little girl.

“Me? What the hell did you do? Making a male avatar instead stay true to your real form?” Ryuji or A.K.A **[RYUKO Lv. 1]** replied at the boy who he assumed Ann **[ANNTONIO Lv.** **1].**

The blonde haired avatar snapped in annoyance at the comment.

“Well, at least I was considering enough that there is no such thing a woman with boobs with a weight as watermelon. You need to think rational if you walk in the public with a getup like that!” Ann pointed at the female avatar.

“Guys, guys, it’s fine. This game was free gendered, you can choose one of the genders and it doesn’t have to be based on your original gender, remember this is a game.” A short ginger-haired with bespectacled wearing a black-clad _gakuran **(5**_ **)** appears in front of them, this must be Futaba **[FUTABA Lv. 1].**

“If you say so, then again it will make the game will be more interesting, but Futaba, what is this place? What kind of game did you bring with us?” a tall gentleman named **[MIKOTO Lv.1]** asked the young hacker.

Ah, that is definitely Makoto!

“Well, I found this interesting game called “The Night Assembly” apparently it was a big hit on the internet, so I think I should download and play it with you guys.” She explained with a giddy tone of excitement, she must be dying into trying this kind of horror game.

“I see, it was rather an ominous atmosphere and it feels like I was being pressured by a bad miasma, even though this is just a game.” Yusuke appeared with Haru in tow, both of them decided to stay in their origin gender which relieving cause Akira don’t want to bleach his eyes after seeing four of his friends already turned into a _Chuunibyou_ ** _(6_ )**.

“Took you guys long enough.” Ryuji commented on the two newcomers.

“Sorry, but Yusuke asked me to wait for him after he’s done making his avatar.” Haru was a young lady dressed in a complete set of dark sailor uniform unlike Ryuji who choose to wear a brown sweater and white shirt underneath and short skirt, the face of the avatar was similar to the origin except Haru makes the hair longer and wavy while Ryuji makes it longer and tied in twin ponytails.

Yusuke, however, was dressed like the rest of male avatars, black gakuran with the addition of accessories, a hat and black robe that was used back in the world war.

He had to admit it looked good on Yusuke, he hoped he could see it in the real world, although Akira was a bit disappointed that he was hoping the pretty artist will choose the different gender like the others and he could bet all his savings that Yusuke will looked like a beautiful _Nadeshiko **(7)**_ girl.

“Everyone ready? Let’s go, ah but first we should set up who’s the leader here.” Makoto said when everyone was ready to venture into the school corridor.

“I’d say [AKIRA] should be the Leader.” Yusuke suggested, Makoto nodded and turned her head to the raven-haired boy.

“Then [AKIRA] if you please.” Akira nodded and then walked in front while the others follow him entering the school hall, the game was pitched black and he couldn’t see further what’s up front him and then Futaba suggest that he should click the **{Triangle button}** for the **{Inventory}** and he found **{a small Flashlight}** the flashlight was an angle-head typed, he asked the others to open their inventory and use the flashlight.

“Well, can you tell us the goal of this game is?” Akira asked when they were walking the school hall.

“Hmm, from the summary you guys are classmates that agreed to enter the Shizukagate High School to do a dare, apparently it was [RYUKO]’s idea by the way.”

“Hey, what the hell?” Ryuji protested.

“All you have to do is to survive the seven wonders in this school until 4.AM. but that’s not the point, in fact, you will encounter another thing instead of ghosts.” Futaba explained as the group walks together and once they reached the classroom, an ominous voice could be heard from the other side of the room.

“W-what the fuck is that?!” Ryuji said and Makoto was sweating bullet, Akira recalled that those two are not very keen on this kind of situation, especially Makoto.

“Whoa, even the audio effect was really that impressive…” Futaba said amused and Yusuke hummed in agreement, compare to Ryuji and Makoto those two were too calm in a unique way.

Just as Akira was about to slide the wooden door, a sound of growling and broken window was heard, making Makoto and Ryuji yelped in panic.

“SHIT!” Ryuji accidentally cursed and seems like whatever the creature behind the classroom suddenly stopped growling, in fact, it feels like the creature was running towards Ryuji’s voice.

“Do-don’t tell me it’s coming towards our way?!” Makoto asked the others who also share the same expression as hers.

“Run!” it was all Akira could say and the others eagerly agree with the order, the group scrambled away from the classroom and a sound of the wooden door has been broken by a hard impact, it was the monster.

“Whatever you do, don’t look back!” said Futaba, but Akira and Ryuji had the nerve to look back and saw a horrifying appearance behind them, it came like something from the nightmare, it has four human legs and five grubby hands, it has multiple eyes which constantly darting from one side to the other.

It kinda reminds Akira of the horror movie he watched with Morgana (a courtesy of Futaba, who had a weird shit inside her laptop) called Zygote and it was enough to make him unable to sleep. “Oh fuck, that thing is hideous!” said Ryuji closed his eyes in regret at seeing something that he supposes not see.

“I think it was fascinating, I never saw a creature like that in the human being living.” Said Yusuke which making the others questioning his sense of beauty and Akira still contemplate how should he retort that comment.

“Seriously? Dude, we need to check what’s inside your brain after this game is over!” Ryuji did the honor by replying.

“Is there any way that we could do to fight that creature, I assumed in this game we can do some kind of retaliation against that monster?” asked Makoto still keeping her pace in running.

“Yeah, you’re right as long there’s a weapon we—” before Ann could continue, Futaba had to burst the dream bubble.

“Oh and by the way, this is a horror game and there is no weapon based for a self-defense here, all you have to do is either hiding or run as fast as you can…” she explained in nonchalantly making the others shared multiple kinds of emotion, most of them were fuming in distress (especially Ryuji) about the missing information.

“Four eyes! How come you forgot to tell us that important shits?!” Ryuji was running wildly, thank God it’s just a game so he could run as madly as he can without worrying his injured leg, this is not in the Mementoes.

“Well sorry for not telling earlier when we’re busy running our ass away from that thing and which is, by the way, your fault, cause those monster could sense or located our movement through sounds!”

“Another important information that you missed to tell us, Futaba!” said Ann in distress. Akira saw unused wooden chairs been piled upwards and decided to use it as a barrier, he just needs to knock the chairs down and let it fell to block the road.

“Guys, help me knock these things down!” Ryuji and Ann were near him and they managed to kick the mountain of wooden chairs, the chairs fell to the floor and managed to block the monster’s path, making the group had enough time to escape and decided a game plan.

 

* * *

 

They managed to escape from the monster and were in the unused laboratory room and they managed to barricade the door so the creature from the previous classroom wouldn’t be able to enter, Akira and the others were circling and take a seat to think a strategy.

“So…[FUTABA] is there any things you would like to share with the class?” said Akira crossed his arms and looked at the hacker, she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

“Don’t act cheeky to me now, is there anything that you would like to tell us before we finished this stupid game?” Akira pressed again making the girl felt nervous and she reluctantly nodded.

“I knew it!” said Ryuji.

“Well guys, there’s something that I haven’t mention to you guys about this game…” she said carefully making the others felt uncomfortable.

“Go on, tell us.” Haru said trying to encourage the younger girl.

“You see, when I created the Phantasmagoria gear, I accidentally said it in the forum chat.”

“What kind of forum chat?” Ann was confused when she saw the hacker was looking embarrass and was blushing, this game was very impressive for able to produce the gamer’s real emotion.

“Uh, it was a forum for a hacker and geeks about the game, I said that I managed to make the prototype of this nerve-gear and one of my friends from the community sends me a link about this game.”

“And that called the Night Assembly?” Futaba nodded.

“So, what’s so special or the scary part about it?” asked Ann trying to grasp where this conversation leading to and Akira was ready to anticipate the worse.

“Well, I discovered that this game was from the deep web…” she squeaked.

…

…

…

…

…

Well, it was worse than he thought originally.

“WHAT?!” the others were screaming incredulously at the orange haired boy avatar (it was Futaba), the young hacker was screeched in pain when she heard a loud booming sound came from her headset.

“Guys, keep it down, you’ll attract the monster here!” Yusuke was the first who calmed down and managed to keep his head cool while the others were panting and flushed in red because of the stress.

“[YUSUKE]’s right, remember it could locate us through sounds…” Akira agreed and let the others calm down for a while, he turned at the artist and take a look at the calm and composure expression of Yusuke.

“Is there something wrong with my face, Leader?” asked Yusuke.

“We-well, I’m just surprised that you take this in a calming way, most people will be scared shitless or read to lose their mind…” said Akira smiled in sheepishly.

“Well, I’m not most of the people, I had a feeling that [FUTABA] will do something that drastic…just be glad it was not a cursed game or something diabolical.” And just as Yusuke finished that word, Futaba soon began to pale making the atmosphere began more dampen and heavy.

“Futaba…don’t tell me?”

“Uhm… there’s a warning sign before I download this game, something about if we don’t finish this game, we were going to be put under a curse…” Ryuji raised his hands in rage like he was questioning the deity from above about his misfortune.

“[FUTABA]! Why would you do something reckless like that?” it was Haru’s voice, she was looking disappointed at the ginger-haired hacker.

“I thought it was a complete BS, so I thought if I play with you guys, I could prove that it just a wishy-washy made up the story.” She was twiddling her thumbs to distract her view away from the heated glare given from her friends.

“So if it is real and we lose, you’ll drag us to hell with you?! What the fucking shit,[ FUTABA]!” Ryuji pointed at the bespectacled girl right in front of her nose.

“Oy, calm your tits, [RYUKO] I said I was sorry, okay!” said Futaba annoyed.

“Oh, shit we’re going to hell and being fucked in the arse by the Satan once we got in there...”

“Geezus balls, just calm down already, ya drama queen!” Futaba was getting tired of Ryuji’s antics by rubbing her ears.

“What was that?! We’re going to hell and it was your damn fault!” the blond-haired runner was ready to pounce on the shorter kid.

“Nobody is going to die or be cursed okay!” Ann said.

“No one said anything about that!”

“You just make it worse, [ANNTONIO]!” Makoto complained.

“I don’t wanna die a virgin, I wanna date babes and had a family, dammit!” Ryuji begins to babble some kind of nonsense again, while Haru trying to calm his nerves.

Akira was really getting to lose his mind when he saw all of his friends were turning into asylum patients, he exchanges glances at the angry bluenette before he asked the taller boy suddenly yelled at the panicking group.

“EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” And with that everyone began to silent and sit like an obedient child, looking scared and intimidated by the glare, Akira recalled it was the same expression when Yusuke calling his Persona into the battle.

“Now, instead of doing something unprogressive it’s time for us to do something about how to finish this game without letting one of our member groups gets left behind.” He said in a calming tone making the others blinked in recognition of their primary goal.

“Ye-yeah, it’s just a game might as well acted that this is some kind of survival game or shits.” Said Ryuji getting fired up for no reason, Yusuke nodded in content and see the others soon gain their calm back, especially Makoto and Haru.

Akira was glad that he can always count on Yusuke when he himself was in the brink of despair and don’t know what to do about this kind situation, thank God for Yusuke’s uncommon coolness when it comes to handling the heated situation.

He really fell for the beautiful artist and when he tilted his head at the Futaba’s avatar, he felt something raging inside his stomach.

Akira making a bee-line towards the younger member of the group and when Futaba was confused, the ravenette suddenly gave her a head chop using his hand, making the girl felt the pain in her head.

“OW, What the hell is that for?!” she rubbed her head to soothe the pain, although it was a bit hurt to compare the real one, still she feels a slight headache from the damage.

“For being a brat and making us feels like shit.” He answered flippantly and return to his seat next to Yusuke.

The Leader of the group leaned his body forward and folded his hand, he was making a brooding gesture as a sign that he’s being serious here, the others already accustomed to his behavior.

“So what we need to do is a game plan about to beat this pain in the ass game.”

“Any ideas?” the others looked at each other and shook their head a no.

“[FUTABA]? Do you know the walkthrough of this game?” Makoto turned her head toward the silent avatar.

“Uh, I kinda forgot the important part…I see too many writing and I got bored so I closed it.” Ryuji groaned at the excuse.

“Come on, man! There’s got to be away!” he said. Yusuke was thinking something, Akira could see it.

“[YUSUKE], penny for your thoughts?” he called the silent artist, who then raised his head.

“Maybe we should look for a clue, maybe we can found a way to beat this game.” A clue? That’s a start maybe this could work, Akira thought nodded in agreement.

“Wait by clue, you mean we have to explore the whole Goddamn school building?” asked Ryuji in surprised.

“Well yes, how we are supposed to win this game if there’s no clue or perhaps a storyline to finish? I may never play any kinds of game in my spare life but if you think about it in some sense, the person who made the game always had a background story or at least a hint for the player in order to win, am I mistaken?” The gangs were silent at the explanation, what Yusuke had told them was not entirely wrong, in fact, it was something that every game would do in a logical sense.

“You-you right about that, but what kind of clue that we need to find? This game was completely abstract for me to grasp.”

“And we didn’t even know how many of those creatures are…” Ann added. Futaba then stood up from her seat, gaining everyone’s attention to her.

“[FUTABA]?” asked Haru.

“Fufufu…I think I know what we need to do!” she said vigorously.

“You really opened my eyes, O’Inari, you had my thanks for that!” she said in a proud manner.

“Uh, your welcome?” he answered shortly.

“Remember in every rule of the game, that every monster guards something important such as treasure or some kind of item, right?”

“Uh-huh, I familiar with that rule…” Makoto replied.

“So, our first move starts from the classroom we’ve encountered before!”

“Are you really serious?” Futaba smiled while showing her nervous expression, not to mention she was sweating bullets making everyone felt cautions about her plan.

“Your expression said otherwise, but I guess it worth to try.” Haru said while standing up.

“I think it will be better if we split up, pair up so we can watch our back together…” as soon as Yusuke initiated the suggestion, Ryuji was walking toward him like he was about to constipating all his shits.

“Split up? Split up?! Dude, are you ever seen a horror movie! Every time we split up, someone must be dead or ended up missing!”

“Yeah O’Inari, especially a comic relief guy such as Ryuji here!” Futaba also complains about Yusuke’s bad suggestion.

“Exactly, wait what the fuck did you just called me, ya four eyes!?”

“Guys, focus this is not the time for a bickering…” Akira clapped his hands to make the two are back to pay attention, which they were.

“Although it was a not the most foolproof idea at least it will fasten our process of looking the clue, so we had to pair up.”

“But our members are uneven, how do you plan to divide us?” Makoto raised her hand as an objection.

“You right…” said Akira thinking hard, if only Morgana was here it should be alright but a cat (Morgana: Hey!) can’t play a game much of less touching the console, so what to do…

“Well hell, I don’t wanna be paired with Ryuji, he’s the loudest one and could make me end up dead.”

“Same here, ya shrimp!”

“We need to balance with each other, so like it or not, we had no choice, [FUTABA].” Makoto chided.

“I’m okay with anyone though.” Said Ann and Haru also nodded.

“Well, we had no choice either we divided two groups 3:4 or one of us had to move without partner…which is a risk.” He come up with two ideas, he had to let the others vote the choice.

“I could go alone.” Yusuke suggests.

!?

“W-What?! No Yusuke, if you’re alone who’s gonna watch our asses?” said Ryuji.

“Yeah, he’s right, we need a cool-headed man here and I don’t think [AKIRA]is able to babysit all of us alone.” The blond haired girl also voiced out her objection which making Yusuke walked back from the heated glare and pleading look from his friends.

“But, I’m tall and surely will attract a lot of attention, I think it will be safe if I move alone freely…”

“No is a no, [YUSUKE]!” Haru chided.

“But…” Yusuke felt something warm patted his shoulder and saw the Leader shared the solemn face.

“[YUSUKE] dear, (Yusuke: ???) if you go alone, there’s no guarantee that the monster will chase you. We need to stick together and we had to get through this game together.” He said trying to convince the bluenette not to go outside wandering without any protection. While the others were whispering at the two males.

“Is it just me, or [AKIRA] was looking for an excuse to be paired with Yusuke…” said Ann.

“Well, it’s [AKIRA] after all, looking for any chance even in the slightest crack…” Makoto replied while sighed like a tired mother.

“Sure looks like it, that guy could just block his coc-AGH!” Yusuke could hear Ryuji’s voice like he was in pain like something hard like a stone or someone stepped on his feet. Yusuke turned his head to look Ryuji was kneeling while holding his foot.

“Hum? [RYUKO] are you alright?” he asked from the distance and was responded by a thumb up from the blonde avatar.

“Don’t worry about [RYUKO] he was just having a cramp, he’s alright now though.” Said Akira with a brilliant smile that he often used to negotiate or flirting with the employee in the supermarket for a discount.

“If you say so, then about me planning go alone—”

“No, you’re definitely NOT. I wouldn’t allow it!” Akira cut him before the pretty painter had anything to say, his eyes were raging in fury, like hell he will let Yusuke went alone and facing that monstrosity, not on his watch!

“Then what do you suggest that we should do?” Asked Yusuke getting tired of the nonsense, he just wants to finish the game so he could go back sketching his project.

“That is simple, you and I should partner up.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“I meant you will be pair up with me to explore the school, yeah that’s it!” Akira said in a hurrying tone which went unnoticed by the taller male.

“Oh, I see…then we’re still going to use the pair system. But what about [FUTABA ] and [RYUKO]?”

“They can go pair up for all I care.” Akira said easily as breathing like he had no problem with those two troublemakers, which making Ryuji and Futaba raised their protest.

“Wha-hey!”

“I already said I don’t want to be pair with this baboon!” said Futaba in rejection, like hell she will be paired up with a school jock whose job always screaming like a maniac and swear like a sailor.

“Then, I guess the three of us go together…” said Makoto gesturing the remaining team, Ann and Haru. Who are now smiling and nodded without any fuss. Ryuji turned his head to the three girls, which was not unfair!

“Hey, at least let me pair up with [ANNTONIO]!” The said girl shook her head a no.

“No not a chance, I’ll get caught easily if I keep talking to you, I’ll risk myself getting killed!” Ann said as a matter fact, every time she was paired with Ryuji things is not going as smooth as planned. So she didn’t want to risk the chance she will fail at this game.

“What about me? I am at least are not noisy or a troublemaker like [RYUKO]!!!” Makoto raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure, you just prove yourself that you as rambunctious as [RYUKO] here.” She asked in a challenging tone while crossing her arms, looking down at the ginger-haired girl.

“Uuh…” The younger girl strutted back in a dramatic move like she never felt this kind of rejection before. When they finally settle, Akira then called the others to come forth.

“If you guys are ready, I will remove the barricade and then we split up. Remember your training when you’re in the Phantom Thieves… (Ryuji: There are no kinds of training, you jerk!)” Akira was making everything difficult by giving them a briefing like they were about to enter the war.

“Just remember, look for anything that looks suspicious or out of the ordinary…since I got the vibe the setting was taken in a _Taishou_ ( **8** )Era…maybe if we found an item that belongs to the future, it could help us…” Yusuke said while helping Akira to remove the large wood plank.

“Wait, how can you be sure that’s what we’re looking for?” asked Ryuji confused. “I just had a feeling that we will encounter something like that…” said Yusuke before he followed Akira outside the laboratory.

“Let’s go everyone!” said Akira in determination. When they walk in the opposite direction, Akira then turned to the bluenette artist, Yusuke felt a pair of eyes keeps looking at his direction, he looked at his left and saw Akira giving him an unreadable look which is making Yusuke a little bit perturbed.

“Is there something wrong, Leader?” he asked in concern.

“Yusuke…I just wanna ask you something important, it slips through my mind before.”

“Okay?”

“Did you…just say a word of a fuck when Ryuji and Futaba were fighting?”

“…”

 

 

\--To be continued part 2--

 

 **Akira(4):** Apparently if you look up in Wikipedia, a name of Akira could be written in a different kanji and thus the meaning will be different. just look up in Wiki.

 **Gakuran (5):** A male school uniform. was modeled like European naval-style and the color was black.

 **Chunnibyou(6):** Is a Japanesse slang which translates to "Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome" people with Chuunibyou tend to act they had super powers or looked down at other people. thinking they were super heroes or was born from other space, hehe.

 **Nadeshiko(7):** Refering to a graceful, pure and clean woman.

 **Taishou Era(8):** Is a Japan period in the history, you may familiar with Devil Summoner Kuzunoha's setting place. it has the same atmosphere I think, just look up in Wiki. hehe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom in Persona 5, I played all the Persona series and never crossed in my mind to make one, so here it goes. I made my protagonist become so SEME and dominant, I dunno why (must be because I can train myself in MY OWN room compare when I played P4).
> 
> SO THERE YOU HAVE IT, if you have any suggestions what drabbles should I make let me know.


End file.
